Romeo y Julieta
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Después de todos los terribles sucesos en La Vie en Rose y en Mon Lapin, por fin Francia e Inglaterra tienen un par de días de descanso para lamerse las heridas. (Esta historia pasa después de "El abrazo especial", pero no es necesario haberlas leído) HISTORIA YA ESCRITA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN PERIÓDICA.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Después de todos los terribles sucesos en La Vie en Rose y en Mon Lapin, por fin Francia e Inglaterra tienen un par de días de descanso para lamerse las heridas. (Esta historia pasa después de "El abrazo especial", pero no es necesario haberlas leído)_

**Disclaimer: **_El título (y algunas referencias en el fic) pertenecen al maestro William Shakespeare. Los personajes son de Himaruya. Conste que es todo robado._

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

Inglaterra bosteza en la cama de Francia, cierra los ojos sin borrarse la sonrisa y sin dejar de peinarle con los dedos. Francia le da un beso y baja la mano, invadiendo de nuevo sus regiones vitales, relajándose y haciendo de paso sobresaltar de nuevo al inglés.

—¿Podrías relajarte? Solo estoy jugando a cuando era pequeño —se ríe y hace lo que tiene que hacer y que le gusta a Inglaterra

—No de si has notado que soy ligeramente sensible ahí —comenta sarcástico como si no fuera obvio—. Es difícil que meeEEe... —hace un sonido raro cuando mueve los dedos de esa forma, sonrojándose.

—¿Ligeramente? —lo repite— No creo que NADIE conozca tus sensibilidades mejor que yo, mon amour, ni siquiera tú —le susurra.

—Bloody... —aprieta los ojos tratando de resistirse, Francia se ríe un poco.

— Vamos a hacer esto más interesante...

—What? —le mira.

—El primero que logre que... —sonríe más, macabro, él se sonroja aún más—. Si logras contar del uno al cien en francés mientras yo te... —le mira de reojo las regiones vitales y empieza a perder desde ya, poniéndose nervioso solo de oírle mirándole—... prometo que... —se lame los labios—. No te avergonzare en las próximas... Dos semanas.

El británico levanta las cejas y abre los ojos como platos.

—Y si... —carraspea sonrojándose más queriendo saber qué ocurre si no lo logra.

—Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno... —se ríe tapándose la cabeza con las cobijas.

—What!? —grita— wait! Wait! ¡Yo no he accedido!

—Un, deux, trois... —le detiene de las piernas, muerto de risa

—Qu... Quatre... Ci... Cinq —vacila, muy MUY sonrojado y todos nos preguntamos a que numero va a llegar antes de morir de algo—Sixsepthuitneufdix... —empieza a decir contando súper deprisa Tratando de concentrarse sin casi respirar.

Francia se ríe, mientras sigue a lo suyo...

—Ya llevas una décima parte... —murmura—. Aunque hablo de los números... No del estado de tu...

En cuanto llega a veinte empieza a contar en inglés, el galo se separa.

—Tsk tsk tsk... Dije Français...

—Blo... Bloody language of the hell —protesta y sigue desde el cincuenta saltándose todos los cuarenta, haciendo un desastre con los números, saltándose algunos y respirando fatal diciendo cosas como quarantedix e inventándose palabras, agarrándose de las sábanas. Francia se empeña lo suficiente cuando llega al setenta, como para que definitivamente NO llegue al cien y cuando llega al setenta, sonrojando como pocas veces, no puede contenerse más en un alivio absoluto.

El francés sube hasta quedar a la altura de su cara con cara de gato que se comió al ratón.

—I... Hate... You... —gime absolutamente derrotado.

—I love you too —le besa en los labios recostándose encima de él.

—Yo no... Eres... Yo... —sigue, apartando la cara, muy avergonzado.

—Ya podrías devolverme el favor... —le susurra al oído

—Yo no... Puedo... —aprieta los ojos sabiendo que Francia siempre se resiste cuanto quiere.

—Claro que puedes —le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Tú no... No haces... Yo... —tiembla un poco.

—Es lo justo... —sonríe.

—Yo —le mira—. Tú puedes contar hasta donde quieras —suspira derrotado.

—Agradezco que me admires tanto... Pero... no creo que quiera yo llegar ni al cinco con la absoluta... —le picotea con la torre Eiffel en el costado—... Bueno... —se ríe.

—¡Yo no te admiro! —miente abriendo los ojos.

—Debes hacerlo si supones que puedo contar hasta un millón contigo... —sonríe—. No eres tan malo haciendo eso, cher.

Inglaterra le mira pensando en la cantidad de veces que lo ha intentado y nunca lo ha logrado cuando lo ha querido.

—No soy TAN fuerte, Mon amour... —le sonríe.

El británico se hace bolita porque confesar esto y más después de eso le está costando mucho. Francia le mira desconsolado y le abraza por la espalda.

—Soy un idiota...

Se sonroja apretando los ojos verdes.

—Me gustas mucho... Mucho Angleterre —le susurra al oído—. Tanto que no puedo dejar de buscarte y tocarte y besarte y... —le gira hasta que queda boca arriba.

—Siempre dices eso, pero decirlo es... —aparta la cara.

—¿Pero que no me VES, Angleterre? —pregunta dulcemente, regresándole la cara hasta que le mira y lo hace medio desconsolado—. ¿No ves lo que me haces? —le acaricia la mejilla.

—O lo que tú me dejas hacer —vuelve a apartar la vista y le vuelve a girar la cara.

—Cher... —susurra con dulzura, él traga saliva con los ojos hacia otro lado—. Mírame —le pide y vuelve los ojos a él suspira y los cierra.

Francia le mira unos instantes y luego lo besa con toda la pasión con la que puede besarle.

—No es tan importante, France, hay muchas otras cosas que hago perfectamente bien y de las que no... —se queda callado por el beso.

—Lo haces perfectamente bien... —susurra al separarse, con los ojos cerrados—. Solo tienes que darte cuenta de lo que me haces, no estas mirando bien —susurra sin abrirlos.

—¿Mirar... Bien? —vacila.

—Te estoy PIDIENDO que me devuelvas el favor... Te estoy suplicando que no te vayas, te estoy haciendo el amor de cada forma que se me ocurre... —susurra—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que me... —traga saliva—, importa el sexo? ¿Y lo mucho que te busco para ello? —admite.

—Tú no estás hablando se sexo con eso —responde.

—No entiendo —admite.

—No me pides que me quede por el sexo —niega con la cabeza.

—No he tenido sexo placentero con NADIE desde el París en el Louvre... Que no seas tú —susurra y se le quita de encima, acostándote con la espalda en el colchón.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y le mira de reojo.

—No se mueven como tú, no besan como tú, no hablan como tú, no tocan como tú... —sigue con tono plano.

—Yo... Aprendí de ti —confiesa como explicación.

—Y aprendiste bien —le mira de reojo—. Aprendiste JODIDAMENTE bien —aprieta los ojos—. Así que basta de auto compadecerte con el sexo conmigo, ¿quieres? Me pone nervioso, ya no sé si debo contenerme o no o...

El británico sigue callado escuchándole.

—Si debo gemir o dejarme llevar, o no reaccionar. Si puedo contenerme no es porque no me gustes. S'il vous plait... En qué idioma te lo tengo que explicar para que me entiendas —se lleva las manos a la cara y se pone de lado dándole la espalda, hecho bolita.

Inglaterra se vuelve a él y le pone un dedo en la espalda, resiguiéndole la columna vertebral, de la nuca hacia abajo. Francia tiene un escalofrío y se le pone la piel de gallina, pero él sigue haciéndolo ahora hacia arriba hasta que se estira, girándose a mirarle de nuevo.

El inglés le mira un poco desconsolado y sonríe aun así, el francés le pasa una mano por el pelo, un poco angustiado aun.

—Angleterre —le sonríe igual, un poco desconsolado también.

El británico mueve los labios sin hacer sonido vocalizando "you give me fever" y luego se lleva un dedo a los labios sonriendo. Francia le sonríe.

—I'm on fire —susurra el galo.

—What time is it? —pregunta girando la cabeza para ver algún reloj.

—Aun no amanece —se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio por lo que está planeando, Francia sonríe con los ojos cerrados al imaginar que está planeando algo.

El inglés se incorpora en la cama y se acuerda, amargamente que está desnudo. Sonrojándose. Los ojos azules se abren en automático y sonríe, relajándose.

Igual el británico baja los pies del colchón aun tapándose con la manta, incomodo, pensando en lo mucho que le va a costar esto, recoge del suelo su camiseta, poniéndosela.

—Oh... Siempre echando a perder las vistas hermosas...

Inglaterra se sonroja aún más y se pone de pie cubriéndose con ella.

—Wanker —protesta y se acerca a los pantalones de Francia en el suelo, sonrojándose más frente a ellos.

—¿Qué haces? —sonríe.

El inglés suspira y dobla la cintura para buscar en ellos de manera que completamente consciente de ello, pero sin querer pensarlo, la camiseta se le levanta lo suficiente para que Francia pueda verle la mitad inferior del culo. Rebuscan en los bolsillos unos instantes hasta encontrar el teléfono del francés, quien sonríe, con la vista.

Como no hay comentarios, thanks to god, hace un par de cosas con el teléfono y luego vuelve a incorporarse, todo sonrojado pero determinado.

—¿Qué haces? —levanta las cejas, preguntando de nuevo y sonríe.

—Lo que me has pedido —se acerca a su lado de la cama.

El francés le sonríe a la expectativa y él, aun con la misma cara, abre las sábanas, destapándole. Se sonroja aún más al verle y suspira tratando de calmarse, se arrodilla entre sus piernas.

Francia cierra los ojos sonriendo y echando la cabeza atrás, para hacerle la vida más fácil... Por ahora. Inglaterra toma la tour Eiffel con las manos y se queda detenido un momento, esperando sin moverse, aun sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados.

—... Vengaaaa... —le toma la cabeza.

—Shhh —le pide silencio y sonríe de lado al notar la impaciencia sin hacer nada aun.

El galo abre los ojos y le mira cuando se oyen unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—France? ¿Va todo bien? —pregunta la voz dormida de Canadá cuando Inglaterra se lleva por fin el asunto a la boca.

—Ouiiiii! —gime, no sé si para Canadá o para el inglés, deteniéndole la cabeza.

—Pero... Es que me acaba de llegar un mensaje al móvil desde tu teléfono pidiendo ayuda —Insiste Canadá mientras Inglaterra hace por no detenerse. Francia aprieta los ojos

—Dieu... —echa la cabeza atrás y le jala el pelo al inglés, con cierta rabia—, Non... Mmmmmmmmmm

Canadá se tensa y trata de abrir la puerta moviendo el pomo frenético mientras el británico aprieta los ojos por el jalón de pelo, pero no le deja que le separe, insistiendo en lo que hace.

—Vete a tu cuarto, me estoy masturbando... —sisea Francia perdiendo la elegancia. Canadá parpadea

—Quoi? F-France? ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Por qué me has pedido socorro? —insiste Canadá y el inglés también, claro.

—Te odio... —susurra a Inglaterra—. Fue... Nghhh... Un... A... Aaaaaccid... Accidente! —aprieta los ojos. Canadá parpadea.

—¿Un accidente? ¿A las cinco y media de la madrugada? ¿Un mensaje de socorro? —pregunta inseguro e Inglaterra sonríe malignamente sin detenerse, quería que le devolviera el favor... Se lo está devolviendo... Por lo del primer ministro. Francia no le contesta por unos instantes, intentando conectar el cerebro... Aprieta los ojos.

—An... Angle... Angleterre... —susurra.

—F-France? France? —pregunta Canadá volviendo a mover el pomo al no oír respuesta.

Inglaterra sigue con ello dispuesto a no detenerse hasta que Francia se rinda o hasta que Canadá entre al cuarto, lo que pase primero.

—Mon.., dieu! ¡Largo, Canada! ¡Largo! —grita con voz entrecorrtada.

—P-Pero France... Es que yo... Tú me mandaste... —empieza un poco nervioso y poco a poco va bajando el tono hasta que no se le oye, pero sigue ahí.

—¡Lárgate! —gime hundiendo las manos en el pelo del inglés—. Estoy... bien, s'il... S'il vous plait...

Inglaterra sigue a lo suyo tratando de fundirle el cerebro y cuando le parece que se va a ir, le da una patada a algo para que se caiga y se rompa. Francia no se entera de que se rompe algo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Mon, DIEU! Oui!

Canadá flipa al oír algo que se rompe y levanta las cejas con los gritos de Francia, aun un poco inseguro.

—Ehm... Bueno, volveré a dormir... —responde a través de la puerta.

—Dieeeeu! Oui, Angleterre, oui! —gime/susurra/grita mientras es muy feliz, Canadá vacila otra vez.

—Bueno, avísame si te encuentras mal o pasa cualquier cosa —acaba por irse y el inglés no le detiene ahora, demasiado concentrado en lo que hace. Francia pega un grito agudillo y termina la cosa, una mano en el pelo rubio y corto y otra apretando las cobijas.

Inglaterra suspira apartándose, medio satisfecho medio... Ejem él también, sin querer pensar en Francia gritaba más a propósito por lo que le dijo o no, soltándole y subiendo para tumbarse a su lado.

El francés sigue prensado a la cobija intentado recuperar el aliento con sonrisa de idiota. El inglés se limpia la boca con el reverso de la mano, con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso fue... Vas... Vas... —respira—. Vas a arrepentirte... —se gira a abrazarle y se ríe un poco.

—Eso dices y luego... Ya no tengo miedo de tus amenazas —se sonríe.

El galo le pega en el pecho, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, y respirando aun con dificultad.

—Además, pobre chico, solo estaba preocupado, un mensaje a las cinco de la madrugada pidiendo ayuda es preocupante... Y tu escusa ha sido un desastre —se ríe aun.

—No puedo COLGARLE a un chico que está tras la puerta, ¿sabes? —bosteza y se ríe un poco.

—Eso... Es lo que diferencia entre un plan maliciosillo de un plan maestro maquiavélico —suelta con orgullo. Francia le gira la cara y le besa los labios. Cierra los ojos verdes.

—Eres el mejor... —susurra casi dormido. Inglaterra sonríe orgulloso.

* * *

_Aquí empezamos con un FrUK nuevo! para conmemorar el día del libro, el aniversario de la muerte de Shakespeare y Cervantes, el aniversario del cumpleaños de Shakespeare y Cervantes, el cumpleaños de Inglaterra, San Jorge y quién sabe cuantas cosas más._

_Empieza con un poco de juegos sucios, como suelen empezar todos los FrUK, por lo visto. Y si alguien se pregunta que hace Canadá ahí, en realidad hay una explicación que no podemos dar sin hacer un SÚPER spoiler, así que mejor solo pensad que ha ido a ver a Francia._


	2. Chapter 2

Francia abre los ojos al sentir que se ahoga en un mar de lana, solo para descubrir que en realidad es el pelo de Inglaterra, para variar, lo tiene abrazado con fuerza del pecho. Se está meando... Así que con mucho cuidado, empieza a intentar salirse del abrazo del inglés que, para variar, está hablando dormido...

—No... No! ¡Hay que devolverlo! ¡No lo pintes! —pide agitado, el francés le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Angleterre?

Inglaterra abraza más fuerte a Francia.

—¡No lo rayes! ¡No lo rayes!

—No voy a rayar nada... Solo quiero mear —le susurra al oído acariciándole la espalda.

—Nnnn —protesta despertándose un poco, soltándole cambiando de postura y empezando a masticar.

El galo sonríe dándole un beso en la cabeza y girando para que quede de lado en el colchón. Se levanta. El británico se destapa porque tiene calor sin darse cuenta de que se ha destapado demasiado.

Francia camina al baño, no sin recrearse en mirar al inglés desnudo y en tomarle un par de fotos con su teléfono después de leer el mensaje de Socorro y reír un poco pensando desde luego en cómo va a vengarse... Va y vuelve del baño habiendo tenido una idea adicional a ello.

—Mmmm —Inglaterra sonríe sin enterarse de nada, habiéndole cambiado el sueño.

Con cara de malo, se lava las manos con agua helada y vuelve a la cama, poniéndoselas al británico en el pecho y "gritando" Fueeego en su oído. Inglaterra da un salto completamente asustado abriendo los ojos de golpe y quedándose sin respiración.

—Bonjour! —se ríe mientras el británico sigue medio asustado mirando alrededor casi sin saber dónde está y buscando el fuego hasta que entiende lo que ha pasado.

—Bloody bastard! —grita frunciendo el ceño, él se ríe un poco más y le da un beso en los labios.

—Te ves muy lindo cuando estas asustado...

Inglaterra le da un empujón en los hombros, sonriendo un poco. Francia se deja caer encima de él, obligándole a tumbarse.

—Oh! My god! ¡Una ballena gorda y fea me aplasta! —protesta sonriendo.

—¿Gorda? —le mira a la cara.

—Gordiiiiiiiiiiisima —repite retándole.

—Yo no estoy gordo —se ríe un poco—. Es samedi... —susurra cambiando el tema—. No hay que ir a trabajar... Y... —le huele el cuello y sonríe.

—Bien dicho se dice Saturday —le rectifica.

—Hueles a mí —sonríe más.

—Pero el niño sigue aquí—se estira un poco desperezándose—. Y yo debería volver a casa.

—Nah... No es necesario —le besa el cuello—. Él va a tener que volver a casa, que es distinto. Tú tienes que hacer mi poción que tanto predicas con la que puedes leer la mente de alguien más.

—Respecto a eso... —aparta la mirada.

—¿Respecto a quoi?

—A la... Poción —le mira.

—Oui? —sonríe.

—He pensado que... —traga saliva—. Quizás podríamos negociarlo.

—¿Negociarlo?—levanta las cejas, incrédulo.

—Yes... —le mira a los ojos—. Quizás llegar a un acuerdo... A... Otro acuerdo.

—¿A qué otro acuerdo, mon ami? —sigue levantando las cejas

—Quizás podríamos... Hacer otra poción, de algún otro tipo —propone sonriendo forzado—. O... Otra cosa

—¿Y si no quiero? —le pasa un dedo por encima de la forzada sonrisa.

— P-Porque... P-Puedo hacer cosas awesomes —sigue intentando a ver si cambia de idea.

—Eso me lo demostraste en la mañana y aun así no lo cambio por ESA poción —responde pasándole un dedo ahora por las cejas.

—W-Why not? —pregunta apretando los ojos y sonrojándose por ese comentario, tratando de pensar en otras cosas awesomes.

—Simple curiosidad...

—P-Pero si no hay... Es decir... No es... Es un desastre y marea mucho estar oyendo esas cosas tooodo el tiempo y...

—Creo que voy a correr ese riesgo —le besa la comisura de los labios. Él traga saliva cada vez más nervioso.

—Es que cuando... Cuando lo dije yo...

—¿Cuándo lo dijiste qué? —le mira a los ojos.

—Yo no estaba... Pensando —carraspea, por no decir borracho.

—Pues... Que mal —le besa la comisura del otro lado.

—Así que quizás... P-Puedo hacer otras pociones, puedo hacer que... Que puedas ser fuerte o que puedas ver las cosas mágicas o puedo hacer que puedas mover objetos o...

—No... —beso—... Me... —beso—... Interesan.

El británico cada vez respira más agitadamente mientras le busca. El francés sonríe y se detiene.

—¿Entonces seguimos con nuestro trato?

—¿,Eh? —pregunta descolocado habiendo perdido el hilo.

—Mi poción —susurra acercándose a sus labios y deteniéndose a milímetros de los suyos.

El británico abre los labios aguantando el aliento y se sonroja al notar que él quería y Francia se ha detenido, sonríe y le besa, porque después de la charla, no vamos a tener de nuevo estas dificultades.

Inglaterra se relaja y se lo devuelve. Francia sonríe besándole bien por un largo rato.

El inglés se relaja en ello poniéndole las manos a la espalda, el francés se separa con suavidad después de unos minutos... Y se recuesta en él, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sabes? —empieza el británico.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

—Deberías ir a echar a Canadá.

—Esa es una gran idea... —sonríe e Inglaterra no hace ningún ademan de moverse o pretender dejar que Francia se mueve mientras le pasa los dedos acariciándole la espalda, quien tampoco se mueve por un largo rato, disfrutando las caricias.

—Creo que voy a construir atrás... —susurra después de un rato largo.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Una casa de visitas, no un cuarto...

—Que pretencioso —sonríe.

—No es pretencioso, imbecile —sonríe también—. Es terriblemente útil.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —le mira.

—Si se quieren quedar, se quedan atrás y no tenemos visitantes molestos a media noche, ni a Prusse, ni a nadie —le mira soniendo.

—Oh... Y jugamos a los monos, claro, ahora yo tendría de descolgarme del árbol y volver a la casa de huéspedes antes de que se despierten.

Entrecierra los ojos azules.

—Un pasaje secreto... Dieu, parece que no viviste en la edad media.

—¿Un pasaje secreto desde este cuarto al de las visitas? Oh, entonces serías tú quien iría de un lado a otro —sonríe.

—Es perfecto, así puedo hacerte gritar sin remordimientos —insiste—. Moi? Non... Tu vendrías del cuarto a aquí, cher —sonríe—. Aunque pensando lo bien sería más divertido hacer un CUARTO secreto —levanta las cejas.

—¡Tú gritas más que yo! ¡Y como una nena! —se defiende.

—Yo grito como una nena, no lo niego —se ríe—. Quiero un cuarto secreto... Un cuarto secreto detrás de un tapiz. Es absolutamente... Nostálgico —sonríe.

—¿Un cuarto secreto? —pregunta—. ¿Qué harías en un cuarto secreto?

—¿Quieres que te diga que te haría en mi cuarto secreto? —levanta las cejas y se humedece los labios. Inglaterra parpadea y le mira inocentemente, pensando en cosas secretas no en el doble sentido.

—Of course.

Francia se acerca al oído y le suelta una guarrada larga y totalmente especifica. El inglés se sonroja un montón, poniéndose tenso y apartándole escandalizado.

—Tú preguntaste —se ríe.

—You're a bloody wanker! —protesta sonriendo un poco y apartándole para tumbarle, poniéndosele encima.

—Soy un wanker pero... —se ríe también—. Angleterre, venga, si voy a ser tu amante, cher, tengo que hacerlo bien. Non?

El inglés se incomoda, mirándole sin decir nada, sujetándose con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Non? —le mira a los ojos—. No hay nada que negar, cher... Puedo hacerlo mejor.

—¿M-Mejor? —pregunta descolocado.

—Pues sí, podemos hacerlo más divertido... —se ríe.

—¿Seguimos hablando del cuarto secreto? —levanta una ceja y ladea la cabeza.

—Incluye el cuarto secreto —se ríe.

—¿Qué más estás pensando? —se sienta sobre su estómago, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Secuestros? ¿Caballos? ¿Escapadas?

—¿C-Caballos? —flipa por que no está siguiendo nada de lo que dice.

—Sí, secuestrarte al alba en caballo, cher —sonríe—. Ser todo un amante, aparecer escondido en las sombras de tu cuarto...

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco poniéndose nervioso porque... bueno, él hizo algo parecido con la moto y todo eso... pero ¡eso no era una cita!

—Nunca he sido el amante de nadie... Al menos no oficialmente —le busca con la boca.

—Has tenido montones de amantes —replica mirándole de reojo sin dejar que se le acerque.

—He tenido montones de parejas en la cama, no muchas recurrentes, cher. Esta vez... Yo soy TU amante —se ríe.

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez con esa idea, sin saber que decir, el francés le cierra un ojo.

—Es una buena idea... Non? Solo si quieres, cher...

El británico aparta la vista y no puede evitar sonreír un poquitillo... y luego cierra los ojos y le echa al cuello mordiéndole un poco como respuesta. El galo sonríe feliz cerrando los ojos cuando tocan a la puerta del cuarto.

—France? ¿Estás despierto? —pregunta Canadá en una vocecita. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Dame un minutoooooo!

Inglaterra se paraliza en el cuello de francés y se sonroja completamente, en plan "pillada in fraganti".

—Necesitamos un cuarto secreto... —gira la cabeza un poco para mirarle—. ¿Me dejas deshacerme de él?

El inglés le suelta aún muy avergonzado echándose hacia atrás y saliendo de encima suyo.

—No sabe que estás aquí... —le pone un dedo en los labios.

El británico se pasa una mano por el pelo y se levanta de la cama, recoge sus pantalones y se mete al baño, él le sigue y le toma del brazo antes de cerrar la puerta. Le gira y le besa.

—No hagas ruido, amado mío... Voy a alejar al espía —le susurra en el oído mientras él aguanta el aire (pero le devuelve el beso) y le da un empujoncito.

—You git! —susurra antes de cerrar la puerta.

Francia se ríe y sale con Canadá, desnudo y medio... Ejem... Bueno... Abre la puerta y se recarga en el marco.

—B-Bonjour —sonríe Canadá desde la puerta levantando una mano, ya está vestido y duchado y perfectamente arreglado.

—Quelle heure est'ill? —pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Las once y cuarto —responde tímidamente—. No he querido despertarte pero es que... tengo un poco de hambre y... pensé que podía hacer el desayuno pero como no bajabas...

—No voy a desayunar por ahora, voy a dormir unas horas más —suspira.

—Pero... son... es... —vacila—. France... ¿todo está bien? ¿Tú estás bien? —pregunta nervioso, mirándole a los ojos.

—Parfaitement... —le sonríe—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que es muy tarde y quieres seguir durmiendo, no tienes apetito, me has mandando un mensaje de socorro a media noche y ni siquiera me has abierto la puerta... —susurra preocupado.

—Perdona por eso, estaba... A la mitad de... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y sonríe—. Tú sabes...

—Pero... ¿qué hacías despierto a esa hora?

—Me acababa de acostar y no podía dormirme, así que... Bueno, eso es relajante —sonríe.

—Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si al menos comieras un poco... puedo subirte el desayuno... si'l vous plait —pide inseguro.

—De verdad voy a dormir. ¿A qué hora te vas? —niega con la cabeza.

—Bueno, está bien, esperaré a que te despiertes por si te encuentras mal o necesitas cualquier cosa —suspira—, no puedo irme y dejarte aquí enfermo.

—¡¿Enfermo?! —le mira—. No estoy enfermo cher, ni mucho menos.

—Si'l vous plait, France, ya no soy un niño pequeño. No quieres comer, no has dormido y quieres echarte un poco más... no hagas que me preocupe y me sienta mal por dejarte aquí solo.

—Nooon, mon petit —se ríe y le acaricia la cara—. A ver... Lo que pasa es que ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde hasta que Angleterre se fue, discutiendo y saqué más comida a ver si se iba... Por eso no tengo hambre. Y sí, quiero echarme porque no he dormido en toda la noche, mon amour...

—¿Y el mensaje de socorro? no entiendo por qué estabas mandando mensajes si estabas...—sigue nada convencido cuando suena el teléfono móvil de Francia.

—Ese te lo envíe cuando Angleterre se puso súper enfadado en un momento... No se por qué te llego tan tarde... —se gira y toma su teléfono del buro.

Tiene 1 mensaje nuevo de Rosbif.

_"Frog, ve a desayunar con el niño, no pasa nada, mejor eso a que te esté llamando cada cinco minutos o que le dé por no irse... y llévatelo abajo, quiero ducharme"_

—¿Sabes? Vale... —susurra Francia regresando a la puerta—. Desayunemos.

Canadá levanta las cejas.

—¿E-En serio? ¿Te ha dado apetito? —sonríe un poco

—Oui... He pensado que me gusta tu comida y últimamente no puedo comerla tan a menudo.

—Ah! —sonríe—. Bien, eso me deja más tranquilo... hice hotcakes.

—Bien! —sonríe y sale del cuarto desnudo.

* * *

_Y después del primer capítulo de juego sucio gratuito, empezamos a ver un poco de que va el tema con ese asunto de la poción... Ay, Inglaterra..._


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Inglaterra oye a Francia aceptar irse a desayunar sonríe pensando que es lo mejor, así Canadá estará tranquilo. Mira el baño... una ducha quizás hará demasiado ruido, decide mejor llenar la bañera y de pasó aprovechar para calmar también al otro histérico y que no se pase el día llamando o se dé algo como ayer, mejor ahora que Francia está ocupado, así no tiene por qué enterarse... marca a Estados Unidos.

—Mmmm... H'llo? Iggy? —contesta América medio dormido.

—'morning ¿te he despertado? I'm sorry, es que no podré hablarte luego y pensé que estarías ya despierto por eso que sales a correr pronto y todo eso —sonríe un poco.

—Es que estoy en Chicago, son... —se incorpora—. Solo faltan media hora para despertar, it's ok. ¿Cómo estás?

—En... —aprieta los ojos porque pensaba que serían como las cinco y media, se mete a la bañera—. I'm sorry —repite—. No sabía eso.

—Nah, no te lo he dicho yo antes... Es que he tenido un montón de trabajo...

—Yo también... Ayer tuve una reunión horrible... Y encima tuve que ir a Paris con Canadá y volví de madrugada a London en avión, estoy derrotado —miente sobre la marcha.

—¿Cómo fue todo con my Brother?

—Oh, él estuvo Awesome, creo que todo quedó conforme con él —asegura sonriendo y tomando la esponja empezando a enjabonarse lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Well... Boring —sonríe—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Ah, pues... Tengo que... —se muerde el labio vacilando—. La bloody reunión de ayer, acabar los informes que no pude hacer porque me fui a Paris y presentarlos con el Prime minister, por eso te dije que no podría llamarte luego —se inventa.

—Yo tengo un día asqueroso también. Ya quiero que sea mañana en la noche para volar a Berlín... Con todo creo que va a ser menos cansado —admite—. Además vamos a vernos.

—Y-Yes —vacila y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo el lunes? —se estira en la cama sonoramente

—Ah... Yo... Hum es... Hum... —vacilación tsundere y se sonroja más.

—Cita oficial y todo... —sonríe.

—C-Ci... —trata de repetir y carraspea sonrojándose más— Hum... Si es... Ehm... Oficial... Diplomáticamente... Es decir...

—No, tontoooo! Cita oficial nuestra —se ríe.

—¿N-Nu... Nuestra? —repite—. I mean... ¿Nuestra... Nuestra? Tú y... —traga saliva— yo... En...

—Pues un restaurante, claro...

—But... But... Tú... Te... —vacila—. Arreglarías para mí y yo... Bueno, yo siempre soy muy elegante, pero... Y iríamos... —Inglaterra tratando de digerir en concepto cita que de hecho es tremendamente fácil... (Entre esto y los amantes...)

—¿Y no quieres que me arregle para ti? —levanta las cejas, sin dejar de sonreír. Inglaterra se sonroja más porque no había dicho eso precisamente como un punto en contra.

—Yo... No sé si habrá tiempo de esas cosas, America —trata de desviarse pensando que después de todo puede ir a cenar con él pero sin que sea una cita, si no como siempre van.

—Oh... ¡Pero será en la noche! —comenta un poco decepcionado.

—Yes, yes, pero hay mucho trabajo con el G8 y todo eso, no sé si se pueda hacer todo eso —calmándose a medida que habla.

—Pero es que... ¡Pero es que quiero que vayamos a cenar! Anda... Lleva un traje de gala, ok?

—¿Un ki...? —empieza y se calla, sonrojándose mucho más al acordarse, poniéndose nervioso otra vez—. Buscaré un smoking —sentencia sin darse cuenta que eso es como aceptar abiertamente.

—Oh my GOOOOOOD! Un kild!

—No! No! America! —trata de detenerle sonrojándose más, histericolocoperdido pero guardándose de no gritar—. Y se pronuncia Kilt —no puede evitar corregirle.

—Yo no sabía que... Ibas... —se ríe nervioso—. Yo estaba pensando en el smoking, but... Jejeje... Si quieres... Jeje...

—Un smoking, un smoking me parece excelente —sentencia nervioso también.

—Claro que con la falda no aseguro que vayamos a cenar... —susurra.

—Un smoking —repite apretando los ojos—. ¡Y no es una falda!

—Ok, ok... Pero entonces eso es un Yes! —declara contento—. Yeah!

—What? ¿U-Un yes? —repite nervioso.

—Yes, un yes... ¡tenemos una cita!

—But... I... I mean I... —vacila cada vez más histérico, el americano se ríe.

—Sólo es una cita, Iggy.

—I... But... Hum... —sigue histérico.

—Relájate... que a tu edad puede darte un infarto —comenta malicioso.

—What!? ¿¡De que hablas, niñato?! —replica frunciendo el ceño pero calmándose un poco sin notarlo. Estados Unidos sonríe al ver que funciona.

—Hablo de que eres un viejito cascarrabias y que si sigues reclamándome podría darte un infarto y no me quedaría de otra más que reclamar tus terruños.

—No me va a dar un infarto por nada que puedas decirme, niño, parece que no sepas con quien te metes —replica orgulloso.

—¿Hay algún lugar en concreto al que quieras ir? Puedes elegir... ¿quieres cena y baile a la luz de la luna o solo cena? —agrega y él vuelve a ponerse nervioso.

—I... I'm not... You... I...

—Jejejeje... you're cute.

—I am not cute! —protesta sonrojándose—. Solo... Tú estás organizando esto así que tú tienes que...

—OK, OK... bailaremos a la luz de la luna entonces, porque a mí me parece súper romántico, sólo que tienes prohibido decirme que no quieres porque van a vernos...

—B-Bailar? But... I'm... I... —aprieta los ojos cada vez más nervioso.

—What? —pregunta sonriendo.

—I'm... Prefiero que no me lo digas —confiesa apretando los ojos.

—Ohhh... sorpresa! Yeah! I love surprises! JAJA! Ten por seguro que todo lo que pase va a sorprenderte entonces... —sonríe mucho.

—Oh, my god... Ehm —tiembla asustándose ahora porque esto puede incluir cosas mucho peores.

—Mmmm... Yo te recomendaría que llevaras... un suéter grueso y quizás dos pares de calcetines.

—¿Y qué... Que hay de... Lo de ir de gala y el smoking y eso?

—Y el kilt —agrega nerviosito—. Ah... yo hablo para después, el baile ya está programado... JAJA!

—El... El kilt? —se sonroja aún más—

—Of course... y... ¿crees que pudieras conseguir uno de mi talla? —agrega muy bajito.

—Mira... —carraspea—. Faltan... Dos días, hagamos algo. Tú... Te lo piensas y lo organizas bien y lue... What?

Estados Unidos sonríe. A Inglaterra le sale un poquito de sangre de la nariz solo de imaginarle, se la limpia rápidamente.

—I... You... I...

—Pensé que te gustaría la idea... de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, tú podrías ir de smoking and I... —se ríe, bobamente, un poco avergonzado—. You know... tienes razón, mejor tú no sabes nada de nada y... ya lo verás hasta el lunes, ok?

—Ehm... —se pasa una mano por el pelo muy muy nervioso.

—Ha... Hablamos luego, ¿vale? Jejeje...

—OK... OK —traga saliva—. Sé... Bueno.

—Love ya... —susurra al final de la llamada, sonriendo con cara de pillo. Lecciones sobre cómo poner histérico a Inglaterra... by France and América.

xoOXOox

Francia cierra la puerta del cuarto a sus espaldas y camina por el pasillo abriendo la puerta de uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, tomando una bata de seda roja de un gancho de atrás de una puerta.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, merci por dejarme quedarme, tomar el avión transoceánico de madrugada es muy cansado —responde amablemente.

—¿Cómo no iba a dejar que te quedaras, cher?... ¿por quién me tomas? —le toma del brazo bajando las escaleras—. Además esta es tú casa, ya lo sabes —responde amablemente—. ¿Qué opinas de la negociación? ¿Seguro quedaste conforme con los términos?

—Oui... —responde antes de hablar un buen rato de pormenores económicos que Francia escucha a medias hasta que...— Ya sabes, mon freré et moi lo hablamos... cuando estuvimos en Londres, ¿recuerdas? El hecho de que Angleterre estuviera aquí... no sé si fue tanto por mí —le mira y con la cara que pone se rectifica—. Non, non, yo lo sé, pero... no me refiero a eso, me refiero al odio... "odio" de Angleterre y tú.

—¿Al odio, "odio"? —levanta las cejas, tensándose.

—Oui... —le mira y sonríe un poco.

—Angleterre y yo tenemos una historia juntos muy larga y muy complicada.

—Angleterre y tú os cuidáis y todo eso a pesar de lo que decís que os odiáis, a eso me refiero... no sé si mon freré y yo cuidaríamos así de alguien a quien odiamos.

—Yo no creo que tu odies a nadie —responde revolviéndose un poco en su asiento, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Bueno... vrai, pero... mon freré et le Russie, que fue el ejemplo que nos puso Angleterre —explica. Francia lo valora por un instante.

—Non, ciertamente... esa relación es pura tensión sexual y odio —responde antes de pensárselo mejor.

—Algo así es lo que le dijimos a Angleterre —sonríe—. Mon freré no abrazaría a Rusie al tumbarse a su lado a dormir, no creo ni que se tumbara a su lado a dormir, honestamente —explica.

—Yo... tampoco abrazaría a Angleterre al dormir —replica, el canadiense sonríe.

—Estabais abrazados cuando me desperté porque regreso la luz, os tapé con una manta y me fui al cuarto de mon freré a dormir.

—Ehh... eso... eso debe... eso no es... —ojos en blanco—. Seguro es por el frío. Aun así, lo concedo, Angleterre y yo tenemos una relación que no es puramente odio —sonríe idiotamente sin darse cuenta, cambiando la cara por completo a una cara que seguramente lo delata mucho—, es mi mayor enemigo, mi mejor aliado y un gran... bueno, es uno de mis más viejos conocidos.

—Oui, eso es lo que dijimos mon freré et moi —Canadá sonríe tiernamente.

—Procura no hablar con Amerique de esto —mira su plato.

—Pour quoi?

—Pues... es un tema inútil y... —hace un movimiento con la mano—, bueno, él está con Angleterre y...

—Oh, Oui... pero es completamente diferente —sonríe. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—¿Tú crees que él también piensa eso?

—Qui? mon freré?

—Oui

—Oui, claro. Es que... lo es, siempre... vosotros sois mejores amigos, sois como... como él y yo —explica. Francia sonríe.

—Logra que Angleterre un día te dé la razón al decir que somos meilleurs amis... y te doy un premio —le cierra un ojo—. Quizás somos les meilleurs ennemis que hay —se ríe un poco, cerrando los ojos—, no imagino mi vida sin él.

—Oui, ya lo sé... —se ríe—. Él siempre insiste en qué no, pero luego pasa... bueno, cosas de esas como que tenéis frío o... cuando le diste agua o... cuando era pequeñito, se notaba que confiabas más en ti que en mon freré... bueno, esa sensación me dio.

Francia sigue sonriendo como idiota.

—Él es...

Canadá ladea la cabeza.

—Él... él es... —sonríe y niega con la cabeza, porque todas las ideas que se le vienen son románticas e idiotas... y complicadas—... él, es... es... —suspira— Angleterre.

—Bueno, el caso es que por eso pensaba que vino al final. Debía ser muy de madrugada cuando se fue, supongo que le mandaste a un hotel. Le llamaré para disculparme por ocupar el cuarto de huéspedes.

—A-A Angleterre! Ir a su casa... Non, non. No creo que necesites disculparte con él, se sentirá más satisfecho si te adelantas a Berlin por el G8.

—Ah... d'accord... aunque quizás pueda esperar a que vuelva a por la cazadora y la guitarra que se dejó en el salón... ¿Por qué no me acompañas a Berlin después?

Francia se queda en silencio unos instantes.

—No va a volver por la cazadora y la guitarra... creo que voy a donar la guitarra a algún joven que si tenga talento y la cazadora a algún pordiosero —replica y se levanta—. Y siento no poder acompañarte, mon amour... pero tengo y te prohíbo que me digas que "cosa rara", que trabajar.

—Oh... ¿vas a preparar la presentación para el G8? —levanta las cejas—. Eso sería estupendo, Allemagne está un poco tenso contigo, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte y revisártela esta noche cuando la acabes —ofrece amablemente.

—Yo... —le mira, pensando que realmente no planea trabajar ni un segundo en la presentación—. Me parece perf... —levanta las cejas—... no voy a estar. De... de hecho creo que deberías irte yendo a... Berlin —se lleva una mano a la cara—. Está bien, está bien... lo confieso.

—Ah...mmm... bien... —un poco triste—. Oui, merci beacoup por avisarme, yo... volaré a Berlín... ¿Lo... confiesas? —le mira sin entender.

—Tengo... una cita.

—Oh! Oui? —ilusionado, el francés sonríe como idiota dada la ilusión de Canadá.

—Oui

—Quand? ¿Esta noche? puedes mandarme la presentación mañana si te va mejor.

—Vendrá en un rato y seguramente pasaremos aquí la noche —se pasa una mano pro el pelo—, me da pena contigo, cher... ¿quieres que le diga que mejor no venga? —pone cara de desconsuelo.

—Eh? non, non... creo que necesitas salir y todo eso, en Varsovia parecías un poco... Espagne lo dijo.

—Quoi dijo Espagne? —pregunta con cierta irritación, distinta a lo habitual.

—Pues Prusse preguntó qué te sucedía y por qué habías querido ir a beber tanto y todo eso y Espagne dijo que debías verte con gente y salir... y creo que después de lo de London pues...

—Lo de london no tiene nada que ver —responde con el ceño fruncido—. Y Espagne parece estar muy seguro de lo que yo necesito —se levanta.

—Aun así, creo que está bien, ayer ya fue... —se detiene mirándole y se levanta también por educación.

—¿Ayer ya fue? —le mira.

—Bueno, preparar toda la cena y eso... fue mucho trabajo, por eso me he ofrecido a ayudarte con tu presentación.

—Agradezco mucho que me ayudes con la presentación, cher... —se siente un poco culpable, y se muerde el labio—. Y agradezco mucho que te hayas preocupado por mí, me gusta que estés aquí —sonríe acercándose a él y abrazándole.

Canadá sonríe y se deja abrazar, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Bueno, tú siempre me cuidas —sonríe.

—Claro que lo hago, eres el consentido —admite sin soltarlo—. Ahora, vamos por tu maleta —se encamina a las escaleras y él le sigue, diligentemente.

Francia empieza a cantar a todo pulmón en las escaleras, sonriendo, con plena intención de anunciar a Inglaterra su llegada. Canadá le mira con una ceja levantada.

El inglés qué sigue en el baño sale de la bañera para no hacer ruido con el agua, ya limpio, afeitado y reluciente, empezando a vestirse.

—No me mires así, cher —comenta Francia entrando al cuarto de Canadá y empezando a recoger los pocos efectos personales que tenga.

—¿Por qué cantas de esta forma? —pregunta.

—Pues... ¿tan mal canto? —sonríe—. Quiero alertar al amante que tengo escondido en el closet, que estoy subiendo contigo... —"bromea" mientras le cierra un ojo, el canadiense niega con la cabeza.

—Non... no en realidad —sonríe—. Me alegro de que no estés enfermo.

—En absoluto... —le pone su teléfono en la mano—. ¿No se te olvida nada?

El de las gafas mira alrededor.

—Non —sonríe dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto, Francia camina tras él.

— Vas a hablarme cuando estés en Berlín, ¿verdad?

—Oui, claro —asiente—. ¿Me mandarás tu presentación?

—Oui —miente, porque seguramente lo olvidará, le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, abriendo la puerta. Canadá sale por la puerta y levanta las cejas al ver la moto de Inglaterra abajo, frente al porche.

—Se ha ido en taxi al aeropuerto —se excusa sin que se lo pregunte—, es rentada y yo he quedado en devolverla... quizás no lo haga para que le cobren una multa.

—Ah... pensé que era tuya —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Quieres que me la lleve yo?

Francia lo valora unos instantes y sonríe maligno.

—Oui.

—Bien —baja y pone su maleta en la parte trasera, sobre la matrícula—. ¿Tienes las llaves?

—¿No están puestas ahí?

El menor niega con la cabeza.

—Quizás están en la cazadora.

—Espera que las busco... —entra a la casa y sale unos instantes después con la cazadora en la mano—. Mira... parece que sí están.

—Hablamos luego entonces. Au revoir! —sonríe tomándolas cuando se las tiende y montándose en la moto, poniéndola en marcha.

—Adieu... te quiero —se despide con la mano.

* * *

_Organizados y arreglados con los niños... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_


	4. Chapter 4

Inglaterra oye el motor al prenderse, desde el cuarto y saca un poco la cabeza por la misma ventana donde hace dos noches la cita de Francia trató de mandarle a la mierda, levanta las cejas. Baja corriendo las escaleras en un impulso, controla a Canadá desde la rendija de la puerta, viéndole despedirse y en cuanto le ve cruzar el linde del jardín, antes de que el francés se haya podido volver a la puerta siquiera, la cierra de golpe, girando la llave.

Francia se gira al escuchar la puerta, sorprendido. Camina hasta ella y hace lo que todos suponemos... intentar abrirla. Frunce el ceño cuando ve que no puede, aunque sonríe un poco negando con la cabeza. Toca el timbre.

Inglaterra corre a comprobar todas las ventanas de la planta baja, oyendo el timbre de fondo y sin hacer caso.

—Angleterreeeeeeeeeee —vuelve a tocar el timbre.

Cuando el británico está seguro de que están todas cerradas, sube a la planta de arriba y abre la ventana. Francia sigue tocando el timbre y protestando un poco.

—Oh! mira, una frog atrapadaaaa —se burla desde la ventana—. ¿Qué ha pasado, frog?

El francés camina unos pasos hacia atrás y mira arriba al oír la voz.

—Un trozo de carne me ha dejado encerrado afuera —le sonríe.

—Oh... cuan malvado —se apoya tranquilamente en el marco.

—¿Cuál es el precio de entrada, monsieur? —levanta las cejas y se pone una mano sobre los ojos para taparse la luz.

—¿Qué está dispuesto a ofrecerme? —pregunta.

—Mmm... tengo varias ideas —toma el cinto de la bata y empieza a abrírsela.

—France! —grita sonrojándose de golpe y poniéndose nervioso, el galo se ríe—. Estas en mitad de la calle, ¿es que no tienes ni un poquito de pudor? —le riñe aun sonrojado.

—Más o menos el mismo que tú cuando lo hicimos sólo un poquito más allá —señala la zona, definitivamente más apartada y menos pública en donde lo hicieron sobre la moto.

—Has dejado que se la llevara —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Querías otra ronda? —pregunta soltándose el cinto de la bata y levantando los brazos.

—Bollocks! —protesta metiendo la cabeza para no verle.

—"¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente y Julieta, el sol. Sal, bello sol y mata a la luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso..." —empieza Francia, citando Romeo y Julieta.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos en el suelo debajo de la ventana y se sonroja muchísimo más al reconocer los versos, sonriendo como idiota y tapándose la cara de vergüenza para no hacerlo

—"¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor! ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles." —sigue saltándose algunos trozos para que cuadre.

El británico carraspea sintiéndose DE VERDAD como si tuviera quince años y fuera absolutamente idiota... tremendamente avergonzado, se acerca a la cama, sacando la sábana y sin salir por la ventana ni una vez, la echa, empezando a anudar la otra sábana mientras, por supuesto, recita en un susurro la réplica de Julieta "¡Ah, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una Capuleto"

Francia levanta las cejas al ver la sábana salir, sonriendo también como idiota, por supuesto... así que empieza con la siguiente parte que le toca, aunque no escuche a Inglaterra.

—"Te tomo la palabra. Llámame amor y volveré a bautizarme: desde hoy nunca más seré Romeo."

Inglaterra las ata con fuerza no sea que se suelten mientras las sigue echando ventana abajo y por un momento, piensa en usar sus pantalones etc etc... Pero se sonroja aún más por la idea, además las sábanas ya llegan.

—"¿Quién eres tú, que te ocultas en la noche e irrumpes en mis pensamientos?" —da la réplica aun en voz baja, pero un poco más fuerte.

Francia, al oírle, sonríe más y toma la punta de la sábana que está ya bastante abajo, (Francia va a hacer un espectáculo de aquellos como sople un poquito el aire), confiando en que Inglaterra las ha amarrado bien, salta y empieza a escalar, pensando que no es tanta la altura.

—"Con un nombre no sé decirte quién soy. Mi nombre, santa mía, me es odioso porque es tu enemigo. Si estuviera escrito, rompería el papel" —recita sonriente al ver lo bien que les queda y un poco sorprendido el mismo al darse cuenta de lo fluidos que le salen esos versos y que no sabía que se supiera tan bien.

Inglaterra sujeta la sábana con fuerza al sentir el peso de Francia, pero aun sin salir por la ventana.

—"Mis oídos apenas han sorbido cien palabras de tu boca y ya te conozco por la voz. ¿No eres Romeo y además Montesco?" —replica porque, of course, Inglaterra no es que se sepa Romeo y Julieta de memoria, no, es que si no se la supiera podría estar improvisándola sobre la marcha y le saldría igual.

—No, cher, si uno u otro te disgusta —sonríe al hacerle la adaptación, mientras escala lo más rápido que puede para llegar a la ventana.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos pensando que en cuanto le vea se va a morir y empieza a tirar de la sábana con fuerza para levantarle y que tenga que escalar menos trozo.

—"Dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué? Las tapias de este huerto son muy altas." —da la réplica saltándose un trozo porque... bueh, es bastante purista normalmente, pero ahora están jugando.

—"Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí" —responde Francia poniendo una mano en el alfeizar de la ventana (agradeciendo secretamente la ayuda de Inglaterra desde el cuarto, puesto que no es lo mismo los tres mosqueteros que unos años después... ejem...), apoyándose en el marco de la con un pie y alzándose hasta aparecer.

Inglaterra siente que el peso cede y se sonroja completamente en el suelo mirándose los pies al saber que ya está en la ventana, sin ser capaz de decir nada. El francés se mete en el cuarto y se pasa una mano por el pelo, resoplando un poquillo pero sonriendo

—¿Julieta? —susurra acercándose un pasito.

—"La noche me oculta con su velo; si no, el rubor teñiría mis mejillas por lo que antes me has oído decir. ¡Cuánto me gustaría seguir las reglas, negar lo dicho!" —confiesa con los ojos apretados. Francia se le acerca, abrazándole con su bata.

—No juraré por esa luna santa que platea las copas de estos árboles... para que me eches, mon amour... soy más listo que Romeo —susurra.

—Eres un idiota —se ríe un poco.

—¡Hey! Tú no pareces ser mejor que Julieta, cher... ella le dijo palabras bonitas —le besa detrás de la oreja.

—¡Oh! ¿Insinúas que yo no digo palabras bonitas? nadie las dice más que yo, monsieur —replica abrazándole un poco, porque está helado.

—Nadie —admite siguiéndole la mandíbula y acercándosele más al abrazo, siguiéndosela con la boca, claro está...

El británico sonríe dejándole, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para que lo haga mejor, suspirando completamente satisfecho con esto.

—Bloody William... —le imita el tono el francés, besándole la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos.

—Envidioso —sonríe picándole un poco, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza para buscarle los labios. Francia se ríe un poco y le besa sin fastidiarle, porque ya han jugado bastante, relajado y completamente feliz.

Inglaterra le devuelve el beso porque, de hecho, aunque le ha encantado todo eso le ha costado un poquito y luego se mueve hasta que quedan tendidos en el suelo.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra suelta todo el aire sonoramente y leja caer los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza contra el suelo. Francia le besa el cuello y un instante después se deja caer sobre él, sonriendo idiotamente como lleva haciéndolo desde hace un buen rato.

—Dieu... Juliette... —susurra con la respiración entrecortada, el inglés sigue sonriendo mientras respira agitadamente, seguramente levantando y bajando al francés solo con llenar y vaciar los pulmones.

—Ro...meo... —susurra entrecortadamente—. No —niega con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, dándose cuenta de pronto—. Love —rectifica. Los ojos azules buscan su mirada, no atreviéndose a... cierra los ojos.

—Love —repite en un susurro, aun suponiendo que ha malentendido.

El británico sonríe un poco más aun con los ojos cerrados. Francia sonríe también, dándole igual, abrazándolo más... relajándose, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos ni a decir nada más.

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunta acordándose de pronto que él no ha desayunado, después de un ratito en silencio.

Inglaterra entreabre los ojos y le muerde un poco en lo primero que encuentra, que seguramente es su hombro. Francia sonríe, dejándose hacer.

—Mmmm... Cuisses de grenouilles aux l'Angleterre...

—Nah, las ancas son estás —lleva las manos a los muslos de Francia, sonriendo, él se ríe.

—No conozco ninguna receta para los brazos de rana.

—¡Entonces tendré que comerme las ancas! —exclama y le obliga a girar para quedar encima, poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas y mordiéndole el muslo derecho. Francia se muere de la risa.

—Noooon, noooooon... —protesta sin hacer ningún ademán de quitarle, desde luego. Inglaterra se ríe también y se da la vuelta sentándose sobre su tripa de espaldas, le muerde ahora el otro muslo, besándole un poco…

Francia sigue riendo, extendiendo un brazo y acariciándole la espalda cariñosamente, mientras cierra los ojos, completamente feliz y relajado, sintiendo una oleada enorme de afecto hacia Inglaterra. Un instante después siente una punzadilla de angustia en el estómago al saber que esto... como siempre... es humo. Se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza alejando el pensamiento, abre los ojos y levanta a ambas manos, picándole al inglés las costillas para hacerle cosquillas.

Inglaterra salta con las cosquillas y se incorpora aun sentado sobre él.

—¡Eh! ¡Traidor atacando por la espalda! —protesta riéndose y tratando de tomarle de las manos. Francia dobla las rodillas, dejando que le tome las manos y jalándolo hacia atrás para que le caiga encima de espaldas.

—Gracias por el elogio, mon amour...

—¿Cuál elogio? —se deja caer apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y levantando las caderas para ponerlas al lado de las de Francia, en el suelo.

—¿No has dicho, "hombre hermoso atacando por la espalda"? —le deja que se baje, girando un poco él, colocando una pierna sobre la cintura del británico y su brazo libre alrededor de su abdomen, casi como si lo estuviera protegiendo de algo.

—Dije traidor, rana sorda—vuelve la cabeza a él, poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla que le ha puesto encima, se sonroja un poco y le besa los labios.

La rana se deja besar, sonriendo, moviendo la mano de su pecho a su cabeza, tomándolo de la nuca y se deja y se lo devuelve con ternura.

La rana se deja besar, sonriendo, moviendo la mano de su pecho a su cabeza, tomándolo de la nuca y se deja y se lo devuelve con ternura.

El galo se separa unos segundos más tarde, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla, sonriendo con el corazón desbocado, pensando lo que no puede decirle pero sí puede transmitirle... le besa de nuevo, un beso suave y casto en los labios.

El británico entreabre los ojos cuando acaba el último beso y sonríe con un suspirito "mmm" satisfecho.

Francia recarga su cabeza en la de Inglaterra, sonriendo también, como si el mundo estuviera perfectamente ordenado en este momento. Él le hace algunos cariñitos con la nariz, frente con frente, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo hasta que unos segundos más tarde le suena el estomago con un rugido salido como de las entrañas del infierno y Francia se ríe.

—Lo sabíiiiia... —canturrea sin moverse.

—My god, me estoy comiendo a mí mismo —bromea Inglaterra.

—El rosbif es bueno... —valora Francia pasándole un dedo por el estómago, que hunde un poco porque tiene cosquillas y sonríe levantando las cejas sin poder creerlo—. Quoi? —le mira levantando la mirada.

—Has dicho que una comida mía es buena —sonríe.

—Es prácticamente carne asada —usa en su defensa, riendo.

—Jaaa! Nooo! ¡Pero has dicho que es buena aunque sea solo eso! ¡Te he oído! —le toca la nariz.

—Ehh... —se ríe un poco aunque frunce el ceño—. Yo lo decía por contraste... es decir, es mucho menos peor que tu asquerosa carne enlatada, avinagrada y llena de sal —le pica el estómago.

—Nooo! ¡No es eso lo que has dicho! ¡Has dicho que es bueno! ¡Por fin has admitido que hay algo que hago bueno! No trates de confundirme o excusarte ahora —se pasa la mano por el pelo con orgullo, teatralmente—. JA!

—¿Sabes? Nadie más ha oído... —le besa la mejilla—. Y yo voy a negarlo.

—¡No me importa! ¡Lo has confesado! —sigue tan contento, Francia se ríe.

—Por eso ahora tendré que matarte, entonces...

—¡Ja! me gustará ver como lo intentas —levanta los puños frente a su cara, sonriendo de lado con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien... el paso número uno es que hagas la poción y pueda escuchar lo que estás pensando... y lo que quieres exactamente. El siguiente paso es que vengamos aquí a tener sexo. Vamos a ver CUANTAS veces te mato —sonríe maligno.

—No vamos a tener sexo... ¡en esas! —protesta muy nervioso, sonrojándose con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh, claro que vamos a tener sexo en esas, cher.

—But... ¡No! ¡Eso no estaba en el trato! —muy muy nervioso—. A-Además... seguro prefieres otras cosas... puedo... yo puedo... que te parece desdoblarte, ¿no te gustaría más tener a un clon tuyo para mandarlo a trabajar en tu lugar?

—Llevo una vida entera escaqueándome del trabajo cada vez que quiero, sin tener realmente pérdidas... —le pasa el pulgar por el ceño fruncido.

—Pues... podrías... qué sé yo, tener sexo contigo mismo... o... q-quien sabe —se pone nervioso apartando la vista y sonrojándose más, no tan seguro de que le haga gracia esa idea ahora que la expuesto.

—Si tengo sexo conmigo mismo puede que me arruine el sexo para siempre —sonríe.

—¡Si serás presumido! —le da un empujón en un hombro.

—Estoy jugando... no quiero eso, quiero tener sexo contigo mientras me dices EXACTAMENTE lo que quieres que haga... es parfaite.

Inglaterra traga saliva, nervioso.

* * *

_Y ahora ya sabes porqué se llama así esta historia._


	5. Chapter 5

—¿O hay algo en lo que pienses mientras tenemos sexo que no te gustaría que supiera? —levanta las cejas, inocente.

—S-Solo vas... vas a oír... cuanto lo odio —miente sin mirarle. Francia se ríe echando la cabeza para atrás.

—Entonces tú, mon amour, vas a salir ganando...

—Yo? Why?

El francés se le acerca al oído.

—Porque no soy un violador... así que si me entero que lo odias, no tenemos que volverlo a hacer —sonríe.

—O-Of course I hate it... —sigue un poco menos seguro de lo que debería y mucho menos de lo que le gustaría.

—Es una pena que... —sonríe—. Digas una cosa con esto —le toca los labios—, y otra muy distinta con todo esto, le pasa una mano por la cara, incluyendo los ojos y luego la baja a su pecho y a sus regiones vitales, desde luego.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios y luego aprieta los ojos cuando nota ahí su mano.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?

—Es momento que sepamos exactamente qué dice esto... —le ignora, dándole un golpecito en la frente con un dedo.

—Eso dice lo mismo que digo yo y que tú no te crees —cierra los ojos.

—Bien... para confirmarlo tienes que hacer la poción —sonríe incorporándose un poco.

—De hecho, no entiendo porque necesitas la poción cuando yo te digo siempre cualquier cosa que quieras saber sobre lo que pienso —dice con la boca pequeña. Francia se ríe.

—Honestamente no necesito la poción... —admite sentándose—. Pero la quiero, especialmente porque tú te pones nervioso con la idea de dármela, lo que debe querer decir que tienes algo interesante que ocultar.

—No... nononono... naaaah, no es por eso que no quiero dártela —se muerde el labio riendo nervioso sonrojadito—. Es decir... es solo que... es mareante y como es una pérdida de tiempo —traga saliva.

—Me subestimas —le mira sonriendo y él le devuelve la mirada un poco desconsolado, le pasa una mano por la cara y le besa los labios—. Venga, no va a estar tan mal... no voy a hurgar en cosas que lastimen —susurra.

Inglaterra aparta la vista y le vuelve a rugir el estómago.

—No va a haber nadie más y tú sabes hacer la contra poción... de hecho, ¿sabes? Vamos a hacerla... prometo tomármela si las cosas se ponen mal —se levanta tomándole de las manos y ayudándole a levantarse.

El británico le toma las manos y sonríe un poco de lado, más tranquilo. El francés entrelaza los dedos de una de sus manos y la aprieta.

—¿Quieres hotcakes o mejor algo más... especial? —pregunta levantando la barbilla.

—¿Algo como qué? —sonríe un poco más apretando también un poco.

—Algo como... CUALQUIER cosa que quieras comer —sonríe tomando su bata del suelo y empezando a ponérsela al inglés, que mira afuera mientras se deja poner la bata, porque se había, sorprendentemente, olvidado de su ropa interior otra vez.

—Está es una de esas horas del día en que es demasiado tarde para un desayuno, pero demasiado pronto para comer.

—Oh... es una hora molesta, en realidad... siempre podemos darte algo pequeño en lo que preparo la comida —sonríe, poniéndose él la camiseta de Inglaterra.

—Veamos que encontramos —propone esperando a que se vista, abrochándose la bata.

—Veamos... —sonríe caminando hacia la puerta sin ponerse nada más, obviamente. El británico no deja pasar el detalle de que se le asoma un poco el culo por debajo de la camiseta y se sonroja apartando la vista, siguiéndole.

Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe al causar el efecto deseado, mientras extiende la mano hacia atrás para que se la tome. Al notar la mano que se mueve vuelve a mirarle y aprieta los ojos tomándosela.

El francés sonríe feliz y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Canadá? —pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Que está conforme con lo que hablamos —sonríe.

—Cuando te dijo que no pensaba rebajar más me habría levantado y le habría dado un beso —suelta sin pensar, entrando a la cocina.

—¡Darle un beso! ¡Vaya! ¡Eso hubiera sido algo nunca antes visto! —levanta las cejas con ese comentario.

—What? —pregunta descolocado, porque ahora no sabe de qué habla con lo del beso.

—Que tú no besas a nadie sin coerción —explica sonriendo.

—No voy a besar a nadie —se sonroja aun sin entender, porque no se ha escuchado a sí mismo.

—¿No que ibas a besarle a él?

—¿A-A quién? —vacila.

—¿Debo ponerme celoso?

—W-What? ¿De qué hablas? —le mira.

—Tú has dicho que planeabas besar a Canada —sonríe.

—¿A Ca...? ¡Aah! pero... es una... forma de hablar —relajándose y quitándole importancia, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

—Lo sé —le cierra un ojo y se ríe—. ¿Qué comerás? ¿Algo elaborado o simple? —le mira.

—Jum! —protesta no muy en serio—. Que elija el chef.

—Uno que quiere consentirte... —hace los ojos en blanco—. Tengo mariscos... Quizás haga sopa. Eres alérgico, ¿verdad? —bromea.

—A cualquier cosa que cocines, of course —se devuelve sonriendo.

—Imbecile... —abre el refrigerador riéndose—. Sopa será y mientras tanto —le lanza una manzana y le da en la cabeza, porque se había desconcentrado... otra vez... en cuanto Francia se ha dado la vuelta.

—Dieu! Cher! —se le acerca escandalizado porque no pretendía golpearle. Inglaterra sacude la cabeza y se sonroja MUCHO buscando la manzana.

—I'm Ok I'm OK —suelta bajando la vista y buscándola en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento... tú siempre tienes tan buenos reflejos que yo... —sigue excusándose.

—Yes, yes... forguet it —carraspea tomándola—. Me pillaste desprevenido, solo estaba... pensando en otra cosa —explica sin mirarle.

—Eso o mi culo te distrajo —sonríe de nuevo.

—No, ¡no! Yo ehm... estaba ehm... pensaba... pensaba que... que... —se sonroja de nuevo abriendo los ojos pero sin mirarle—. Que haríamos en la tarde, eso es —sonríe forzado—. A donde... a donde ir.

—Realmente no necesito la poción pero quiero que la hagas —se le sienta enfrente riéndose—. Cuéntame, ¿qué necesitas para hacerla?

—Yo la haré, no quiero que puedas hacerla tú solo después —frunce el ceño.

—¿En mi cocina? —ojos en blanco.

—Pues aquí la hice la última vez, mientras dormías —sonríe orgulloso.

—Como explotes mi cocina... —levanta las cejas.

—No explotó la última vez —se encoge de hombros.

—Eso es lo preocupante... Estadísticamente esta vez tendría que explotar.

—Estadísticamente esta vez el veneno tendría que funcionar —frunce el ceño pero sonríe.

—No serias capaz —le "fulmina".

—Ooh —sonríe con sorna se le acerca y le pellizca la mejilla—. Pero que inoceeeente.

—No tiene gracia si creo que vas a matarme...

—Nadie dijo que tuviera que hacerte gracia a ti —le da un par de golpecitos suaves en la mejilla—. Corre de tu cuenta y riesgo, yo te doy por advertido.

—No eres capaz de matarme, Juliette —le mira a los ojos, él se sonroja por eso, bajando la vista y parpadeando un poco—. Lo que siempre ha sido un alivio —sonríe—. Pero lo olvido que no debo hablar de ello... —se ríe.

—Sí puedo, puedo hacer que tomes veneno con la excusa de escapar de Verona —replica.

—¿Y tomarías veneno conmigo? —cambia un poco la sonrisa.

—Of course not... Yo amanecería con tu cuerpo sin vida a mi lado —explica.

—Que original —entrecierra lo ojos—. Pero serías incapaz, estoy seguro —repite.

—Así funciona, yo no tomaría un veneno de verdad, pero tú creerías que sí y... —sonríe orgulloso.

—Ya, ya... Basta de sueños absurdos —le corta.

Los ojos verdes le miran desconsolados y se calla, bajando la cara porque eso le ha dolido, es cierto que es un sueño estúpido pero es un sueño muy delicado y muy bonito y que Francia lo destruya en mil pedazos con un comentario tan cruel con lo que le estaba costando... Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Lo siento... Es solo...

—Olvídalo, es verdad, es una estupidez —suelta con voz seria empezando a comerse la manzana con los ojos empañados.

—Estoy tan... —empieza también con los ojos rojos mientras él sigue comiendo en silencio—. Y ni siquiera puedo decirlo porque... —se queda callado.

Inglaterra chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

—Solo olvídalo, bloody hell.

Le mira con los ojos azules abiertos como platos, él muerde la manzana otra vez sin mirarle, desganado.

El francés baja la vista y se levanta con un nudo en la garganta, pasando por atrás de él y dándole un beso en la cabeza. El inglés vuelve a chasquear la lengua apartándole un poco y levantándose huraño.

—Creo que será mejor que me vista.

—¿Que te... Vistas? —susurra

—Vestirme, sí —sigue serio limpiándose un poco los ojos—. Con ropa, ¿sabes?... Será mejor que lo haga y recoja.

—Non, non... Espera... Has malentendido algo, estoy seguro —le pone una mano en el hombro.

—No he malentendido nada, está perfectamente claro —sentencia—. Pero no ocurre nada, tienes razón en realidad, solo prefiero vestirme... Me quedaré a comer ya que te estás tomando la molestia, pero tienes razón.

—¿Y está mal que pueda asegurarlo solo porque yo no sería capaz?

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba diciendo... Bueno, es obvio, no estaba pensando demasiado en lo que hacía, disculpa si te he incomoda... What? —le mira sin entender aun medio en su tono serio y diplomático.

—Estás... Angleterre... —susurra—. S'il vous plait... Deja de amenazarme con que te vas... Me... Quiebra.

—No es una amenaza, France, es que tienes razón.

—No sé qué estupidez mal entendiste. Yo solo estoy intentando convencerme...

—Que hacen dos hombres adultos jugando a Romeo y Julieta en mitad del día como... —se le quiebra un poco la voz—. I'm sorry, es absurdo y... Estoy un poco disperso.

—Nooon... Non, no hagas esto —suplica—. Solo quería oírte admitir que no eras capaz porque si lo eres estoy jodido... No pinches la burbuja.

—Tú tienes... —le mira—. Tú lo has hecho. Es absurdo, todo esto es estúpido —asegura—. Tú lo has dicho.

—No lo es. Me hace feliz —admite con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Inglaterra respira con un poco de dificultad con medio sollozo, mirándole a los ojos.

—Si no podemos tener más que este mundo de fantasía... —susurra—. Angleterre... Solo quería que lo dijeras...—sonríe un poco.

—Tú dijiste que es un sueño absurdo...

—El suponer que vas a matarme ES un sueño absurdo... —le mira y sonríe. El inglés aparta la vista.

—Ella no se envenena, tosser, ella se clava su daga en cuanto se da cuenta. No puedo creer que no recuerdes el final.

—Lo que toma antes es el veneno falso... —se ríe un poco de nervios y de su propia estupidez.

Inglaterra muerde la manzana otra vez y asiente.

—Es tu culpa por no hacérmelo recitar —se acerca y le besa con todo y manzana—. Te odio... —susurra.

El británico le devuelve el beso sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—No es estúpido jugar a Romeo y Julieta... Lo estúpido es no hacerlo, Angleterre —le despeina con la mano.

El inglés suspira, porque en realidad no lo ha creído ni por un momento que lo fuera, pero le ha hecho mucho daño pensar por un instante que él si lo pensaba.

—Tengo una duda... —le mira a la cara y él le mira de vuelta—. Tú... —desvía la mirada algo avergonzado, Inglaterra parpadea y inclina un poco la cabeza—. ¿Lees Romero y Julieta en voz alta mientras yo duermo?

—¿De qué me hablas? —frunce el ceño y niega.

—¿Lo haces? —sigue inseguro.

—Of course not —responde. Francia se muerde el labio.

—No sé cómo la he aprendido... —susurra muuuuuy bajito provocando que se levanten las grandes cejas—. Es decir... —se sonroja muuuuuy poco—. La he leído un par —de cientos— de veces pero... No... No me gusta Shakespeare ni mucho menos —se levanta.

—"La probidad, la sinceridad, el candor, la convicción, la idea del deber son cosas que en caso de error pueden ser repugnantes; pero, aún repugnantes, son grandes; su majestad, propia de la conciencia humana, subsiste en el horror; son virtudes que tienen un vicio, el error. La despiadada y honrada dicha de un fanático en medio de la atrocidad conserva algún resplandor lúgubre, pero respetable. Es indudable que Javert, en su felicidad, era digno de lástima, como todo ignorante que triunfa." —recita lentamente un trozo de "Los Miserables" de Victor Hugo.

Francia se detiene y se sienta de nuevo con cejas levantadas. Inglaterra se vuelve a su manzana, como si no acabara de hacer eso.

El francés sonríe satisfecho poniéndole una mano fría en el cuello y atrayéndole a él.

—Eso fue absolutamente... —le besa. Cierra los ojos verdes y le devuelve el beso. Francia se tranquiliza en, al parecer, uno de esos besos medicinales.

Inglaterra se separa sin aliento, se relame y se sonroja un poco porque le ha gustado mucho y se vuelve a su manzana con su sonrisita de idiota imborrable.

—Je t'aime... —susurra Francia sin poder evitarlo, apretando los ojos en cuanto escucha lo que ha dicho.

Inglaterra toma aire profundamente y se le borra un poco la sonrisa, pero no dice nada.

—Voy a... Preparar la sopa —susurra empezando a levantarse.

El británico busca desesperadamente algo que decir, algo que cambie de tema pensando en si responderle la verdad, por lo mal que debe sentirse el francés de que nunca lo haga y teniendo remordimientos otra vez al notar a Francia odiándose a sí mismo por decir eso en voz alta.

El galo se ocupa rápidamente en algo en la estufa, en efecto, maldiciendo de a si mismo por el desliz, pensando como volver a nivelarlo.

—¿Puedes venir un segundo? —le mira, él parpadea y se levanta acercándosele.

—What's up?

—¿Has limpiado camarones algún día? —le mira realmente no muy convencido de darle una labor.

—Of course! —responde orgulloso.

—¿Crees que puedas limpiar estos sin que ocurra un desperfecto?

—¿Crees que puedas no ponerte histérico si les corto las patas dos milímetros más de lo que tú crees que está bien? —le pregusta de vuelta tomando un camarón y dándole un golpecito con la cadera para apartarle.

—Non, yo hablo de que te cortes un dedo o eches a perder todos los camarones —sigue mirándole inseguro.

—Sé perfectamente donde están mis dedos, git —determinación, el francés le da un beso en la mandíbula y otro tras el cuello.

—Bien... —susurra en su oído consiguiendo ponerle nervioso, casi se hace un corte, tensando la espalda y abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Creo que voy a alejarme de ti mientras haces eso, antes de que te cortes un dedo... —se ríe.

—Shut up! Git! —protesta sonrojado y él sigue riéndose sacando más mariscos del refrigerador para lavarlos y cortarlos en otra tabla.

—Perdóname, Julliette... por ponerte a trabajar —le cierra un ojo. El británico le fulmina mientras sonríe y se vuelve a los camarones... Y entonces cae en la cuenta de algo.

* * *

_Ahí está, hoy un día antes por la sorpresa de mañana, ¡no te acostumbres! (Aunque sí puedes decirnos que piensas)_


	6. Chapter 6

—Oye...

—Oui? —sonríe

—Esto... —empieza y se sonroja un poco por lo que está pensando—. No... Nada, da lo mismo.

—Oh... non, non... non... —le mira—. Dime lo que piensas.

—No? —le mira.

—Non, nada que da lo mismo... ¡dime!

—Oh... No, es... —se ríe nervioso—. Una tontería.

—Bien, nada más placentero que oírte decir tonterías —termina de lavar los mariscos y se enjuaga las manos, secándoselas un instante después con el trapo de la cocina, deteniéndole las manos.

—Ehm... No, es que... —vacila poniéndose aún más nervioso con las manos sobre las suyas.

—Oui?

El inglés carraspea apartando la vista y dice algo demasiado rápido para que lo entienda el mismo siquiera, el francés le acaricia la cara.

—No te entendí nada, mon amour.

—El... El marisco... —empieza inseguro sin mirarle y traga saliva.

—Aphrodisiaque... —le susurra al oído.

Inglaterra se sonroja aún más, porque ha dado en el clavo, temblando un poco.

—Me subestimas, cher... Supones que no voy a hacer que quieras tener sexo conmigo...

Inglaterra traga saliva y Francia le besa la mejilla.

—Solo que contigo no necesito usar Viagra —susurra lentamente.

—But... But... I... —balbucea sin saber que decir, porque de hecho no se le ocurre nada.

—Yes, yes... I hate you too... —le da un lametazo en el cuello y le suelta.

Aprieta los ojos verdes, histérico, volviéndose a los camarones, mientras el francés se ríe bajito, empezando a limpiar sus propios mariscos, tarareando el himno al amor (en una clásica ronda del juego "histericemos a Inglaterra").

Él abre los ojos, histérico al reconocer la melodía y se vuelve a mirarle, Francia le sonríe.

—Creo que te gusta, non?

—Ofcoursenotyoubloodygitofthehell —se sonroja aún más y Francia se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—A mí me gusta que te guste... —le cierra un ojo.

—Tú no tienes ni idea —medio protesta sonriendo un poquito y tratando de esconderla.

—Ni idea, claro... —echa sus mariscos ya limpios al agua—. ¿Todavía no acabas?

—Solo me faltan dos —responde volviéndose a ellos.

—Además de tonto en la cocina... lento —le mira con sonrisa burlona.

—¡Inútil! ¡Estas cosas se han de hacer con cuidado! —replica.

—¡TÚ, diciéndome eso a moi! —se ríe mucho y al inglés se le pega un poco la risa.

—Oui! Rosbif! —le imita. El francés le da un golpecillo con la cadera sin dejar de reír, tomando la tabla en donde está cortando los camarones mientras él le observa con su sonrisilla.

—Bloody hell, frog! —le imita el también sonriendo de lado y echando los camarones al agua.

—Quoi? ¿De qué vas a quejarte ahora? —sigue imitándole en francés mirándole ahora a él y poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja. Francia echa un montón de hierbas y especies en el agua sin dejar de sonreír, sonriendo mucho más al sentir que le pone el pelo tras la oreja.

—¡Of course que voy a quejarme! —frunce el ceño sin dejar de sonreír—. Yo me quejo tooooodo el bloody tiempo, you git.

—Oh! —protesta un poco—. Deja que me invente un par de mentiras sobre lo mucho que te gusto y así tendrás mejores argumentos —se devuelve. Francia termina de sazonar el caldo y se voltea hacia Inglaterra.

—No me gustas... no me gustas nada —le imita poniendo ESA cara de pervertido/gatoapuntodecomersealratón.

Inglaterra se sonroja saliéndose de su papel y Francia sonríe, vencedor, poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

—Touché!

—C-Claro que te gusto y por eso te sonrojas todo el tiempo —insiste recuperando el tono en francés, frunciendo el ceño con determinación.

—No, bloody hell, no! —protesta siguiéndole y cruzando los brazos, aunque se le escapa la sonrisa—. ¡Soy incapaz de admitir que me gustas! Es decir... es... I... I... I... —actúa poniéndose "nervioso" y tapándose la cara—. No me gustas... ¡Nunca, te odio, te odio!

El británico le mira y frunce más el ceño y abriendo los labios.

—¡No es así como...! —protesta nervioso. El galo le toca la punta de la nariz afectuosamente y luego le pasa la palma de la mano por la mejilla.

El inglés traga saliva y se le acerca, muy MUY nervioso besándole un poco bajo la mandíbula.

—Pues claro que me odias —responde en uno de esos tonos. Francia sonríe y cierra los ojos.

—Yes... Yes... I... hate... you... git...

Él se sonroja aún más y baja por la línea de la mandíbula hasta la comisura de los labios. El francés sonríe como idiota saliéndose él ahora un poco del papel, aunque... cuando le besa la comisura, le busca en el beso como suele buscarle e Inglaterra se sale también besándole a la primera de cambio, porque... Bueno.

Y Francia se deja besar, desde luego, tocando a Inglaterra mucho más de lo que él suele tocarle cuando le besa, abrazándole, pasándole una mano por el pelo y poniéndosela al final en el pecho... eso sí, deja que él termine el beso cuando quiera.

Pues sinceramente, yo creo que si al inglés se le ocurre acabar el beso antes de tiempo y Francia sigue con ello... Se le olvidara la idea de que ya está más rápido que rápido.

El francés le separa después de unos segundos... ejem... minutos, con los ojos cerrados.

—Tienes que decirlo...

Inglaterra sigue con los ojos cerrados, no sé si sabiendo exactamente a que se refiere Francia, pero...

—I lo... —empieza y se detiene a sí mismo.

Los ojos azules se abren como platos porque realmente no se refería a eso, si no al comentario que haría él tipo "mira cómo estás y ni siquiera te he dado la sopa de mariscos" pero honestamente, aun cortada, la toma como una respuesta completamente válida y le besa de lleno, abrazándolo y se deja, claro, sin abrir los ojos (y todos tamborileamos los dedos en la mesa, pensando que parecen adolescentes).

Francia se separa un largo rato más tarde, cuando asume que Inglaterra ya ha quedado más o menos satisfecho y él también, chocando frente con frente.

—Mmmm…

—Se te va a estropear la sopa —susurra y sonríe sin abrir los ojos.

—Ah, oui... la sopa... —le busca una mano y entrelaza sus dedos, le hace un cariño en la mejilla—. Me gustas —susurra.

—¿Qué haremos en la tarde? —se vuelve a la cazuela un poco nervioso con eso, pero sonriendo sin soltarle la mano.

—Jugar a la poción, desde luego... ¿o quieres hacer eso mañana y salir hoy? —gira también a la olla, tomando una pala y dándole vueltas.

—Ehm... No, no... Mañana tengo que ir a London antes de ir a Berlin, necesito hacer la maleta y todo eso... But... Pensé que podíamos ir al cine o algo así —explica.

—Podemos ir a donde quieras, mon amour... podemos jugar a la poción en la noche —le mira sonriendo.

—Pensé que podíamos jugar a la poción en el cine —sonríe un poco forzado.

—¿Qué quieres ver en el cine? —pregunta tapando la olla y encaminándose a la sala con ella, arrastrándole de una mano.

—I don't know... ¿Algo de acción? —propone con fingida sonrisa inocente—. O un thriller.

—Espera... espera... espera —le señala al verle la cara—. Creo que mejor vamos a ver una película aquí, mientras la poción reposa o le rezas a como sea —frunce el ceño.

—Eeeh... No, si yo decía hacer eso después de tomar la poción —explica sentándose a la mesa.

—Ahhh... non, my love... not in a million years —se sienta frente a él, sirviendo los platos.

—Why not? —frunce el ceño.

—Porque quiero USAR la poción, ¿sabes? —sonríe—. Quiero hacerte pensar lo que YO quiera, investigar qué opinas sobre ciertas cosas... quiero que nos DIVIRTAMOS con la poción, mon amour —le acaricia el pelo—. Si vamos a ver una película de acción vas a pensar en cosas que no me interesa escuchar —agrega casi en un susurro.

—But... But... —nervioso porque ese exactamente era su plan.

—No seas aburrido... Además, no hay nada aquí dentro que REALMENTE no sepa, ¿o sí? —levanta las cejas, tocándole la cabeza.

—¡P-Pues claro que no! Por eso es una pérdida de tiempo —insiste.

—No vas a convencerme —sonríe y le besa la frente.

Inglaterra se lleva una cucharada de sopa a la boca, Francia se ríe.

—Come... mon amour... come. Mariscos —cierra un ojo.

El inglés levanta las cejas porque la sopa está muy buena y luego se sonroja cuando le dice eso.

—En realidad eso son habladurías.

El galo se ríe, disfrutando también la sopa.

—Sí que lo son, yo no necesito mariscos... en realidad —responde orgulloso levantando la barbilla.

—Of course not —le replica mientras sigue comiendo.

—Hablo contigo, imbecile —le sonríe—. No necesito mariscos para que TÚ funciones correctamente... basta con que esté yo.

—¡No! —se sonroja al entenderlo—. Yo hablaba de ti, que siempre piensas en lo mismo así que siempre estás dispuesto.

—No SIEMPRE estoy dispuesto —frunce el ceño—. Ni siempre, ni con todos, cher... esa es una cosa que TÚ sueles inventarte —le señala.

—¿Yo? ¡En absoluto! Eso es lo que veo, ahora tratas de decir que no para no verte tan mal.

—¿Estás diciendo que no hay absolutamente NINGÚN parámetro que me haga tener o no tener sexo con alguien? —se le acerca en la mesa.

—Del G20... Dime uno solo con quien no te acostarías de darse la oportunidad —pide. Francia abre la boca para responder, haciendo un recuento del G20.

—Depende... de muchos... factores —frunce el ceño.

—Ja! Yes, of course —suelta triunfador.

—Ahora mismo no me acostaría con ninguno —murmura por lo bajo.

—Y eso que he dicho del G20 que somos veinte para elegir... Si llego a decir el G8... —sigue a su rollo tomando la sopa.

—Amerique... no me acostaría con Amerique —replica soltando la cuchara y mirándole.

Inglaterra se pone serio de golpe y Francia niega con la cabeza, fastidiado.

—No me acostaría con él ni con nadie más...

—No, of course not —replica por América—. Esa no me la creo.

—¿Esa no te la crees? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué es lo que no te crees?

—Pero si yo no estuviera seguro irías por America —responde y Francia le mira unos instantes en silencio.

—Da lo mismo pensar en qué haría si tu no estuvieras... porque estás.

—Solo es una conversación como cualquier otra, France, no te pongas a la defensiva —replica.

—Me estás diciendo que soy un absoluto y total pendón, que me acostaría hasta con un leproso con tal de tener sexo con alguien —le mira a los ojos.

—Te estoy diciendo que le das más importancia al acto sexual que a la persona con quien lo compartes —matiza, el francés cierra los ojos al saber que en alguna medida tiene razón.

—Estás intentando... matizar lo... —se humedece los labios, tratando de tranquilizarse—. De todas las personas que me pueden decir eso y mira que son muchas... —susurra.

—Solo estoy revelando la evidencia, puede que por primera vez en la vida, esto no es un reclamo —responde suavemente sin mirarle. Francia sigue mirando la mesa intentando procesar esa información.

—No siempre... funciona... así —susurra cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo funciona? —pregunta realmente interesado.

—Tú... es... —Francia sin palabras—. Tú no puedes decir que le... que solo es... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y él le sigue mirando—. Son dos universos completamente diferentes... tener sexo y hacer el... —se calla—. No me digas tu eso, mon petit lapin... S'il vous plait... —susurra sin mirarle—. A mí me gusta el sexo, me gusta mucho y con una enorme variedad de personas pero...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Yo no hablaba de eso.

Francia le mira fijamente, con el corazón desbocado, tratando de entender de qué mierda habla, porque esta vez se siente completamente perdido.

—I... —vacila.

—Me estás diciendo que me da igual con quién tengo relaciones sexuales en todos los casos, sólo me importa tenerlas... Y además me dices que por primera vez no es un reclamo... —susurra.

—Solo hablo de sexo.

El galo suelta el aire sonoramente.

—Después de todo... Aún conservo la esperanza de que solo subas a mi moto, pero... —susurra apretando los ojos.

Francia se lleva las dos manos a la cara e Inglaterra suelta la cuchara.

—Angleterre... —susurra extendiendo una mano y buscando la suya al otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos cerrados, él le mira un poco desconsolado, tomándosela—. No me hagas pensar en esto... no me hagas recordar que soy un imbécil pervertido que TIENE que ir a buscar sexo sin significado con más gente simplemente porque tengo terror a hacerlo mal —susurra completamente derrotado.

El británico se queda sin aliento al escuchar eso y entender... Aparta la vista mirando la sala.

—Lo hago mal de cualquier modo —agrega en un suspiro, soltándole la mano.

El inglés le mira, mira la sopa y toma el plato llevándosela a los labios y bebiéndosela. El francés suspira levantándose y llevando su plato medio lleno a la cocina, sin hambre.

Cuando le ve salir, suspira sin saber muy bien que hacer... Se levanta y Francia cierra la puerta de la cocina, deja el plato en el fregadero y se sienta en una silla de la cocina, prendiendo un cigarro, hecho bolita.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se va a los discos, buscando alguno de jazz... Aparta la mesita sonoramente y pone un disco de Sinatra, "Fly me to the moon".

Lo que hace que el galo esté un par de minutos después, con la cara un desastre, lleno de mocos y demás, con el tercer cigarrillo recién encendido, sonriendo tristemente recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Inglaterra se vuelve y le sonríe.

—Come fly with me? —tendiéndole la mano.

Cierra los ojos azules y solloza un poco, pero extiende la mano y camina hacia él, el británico le agarra de la cintura haciéndole bailar en el lugar donde ha apartado la mesilla y Francia se deja llevar, desde luego, un poco desganado, pero recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Es una suerte que no estemos haciendo eso que se te da tan mal, no quisiera que lo estropearas —susurra mientras bailan y el francés sonríe, dejándose llevar con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —pregunta en un susurro después de un rato.

—Porque te molesta que lo esté —responde sonrojándose un poco y le hace dar una vuelta.

Francia la da, sonriendo un poco más, sabiendo que eso es completamente mentira y que es terriblemente tranquilizador escucharlo.

—Muchísimo...

El británico vuelve a acercarle hacia si tomándole de nuevo de las caderas.

—¿Sabes? Esta vez creo que vas a lograr matarme —sonríe moviéndose un poco más animado y se acaba la canción—. Merci —suspira, pero Inglaterra se queda inmóvil, abrazándole, así que le abraza de vuelta sin moverse hasta que él lo hace de nuevo de un lado a otro suavemente mientras susurra la que está sonando ahora "I've got you under to my skin"

Francia le abraza con fuerza siguiendo el ritmo, Inglaterra se incomoda un poco más cuando llega a la tercera estrofa que es asquerosamente cierta, pero no deja de susurrarsela.

—"Don't you know, you fool, you never can win. Use your mentality, wake up to reality. But each time I do, just the thought of you. Makes me stop before I begin. Cause I've got you under my skin"

El galo lloriquea un poco con las palabras reparadoras, porque Francia lloriquea mucho, que es una vez más... mientras se deja llevar con los ojos cerrados, sientiéndose un poco como cuando eran pequeños y algo le asustaba mucho mucho.

El inglés sigue abrazándole en un silencio de esos en los que sobran las palabras cuando acaba la canción. El francés termina por separarse un poquitín, después de un rato largo, quedando cara a cara con Inglaterra, aun abrazados. Sonríe un poco y le pone una mano en el corazón.

—Je n'ai pas de mots... —susurra.

—I'm sorry —le sonríe. Francia niega con la cabeza y él deja de sonreír y le mira de lado.

—Tienes toda la razón al no entenderme —susurra dulcemente.

—Why? —pregunta.

—Porque es incomprensible incluso para mí —sonríe.

—Eso es porque eres un tonto —sonríe un poco.

—Oui...—asiente.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le mira y levanta una mano, limpiándole los ojos.

—Sueles tener ese efecto todas las veces que no tienes el efecto exactamente opuesto —sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Bollocks! —protesta de broma.

—Siento el drama... —se ríe un poco.

—Oh, my god! ¡Debes estar enfermo! —exclama en burla.

Él le saca la lengua y sonríe. Inglaterra le sonríe también y le suelta un poco más, para ir a por las cosas de la mesa.

* * *

_Sigue la montaña rusa emocional... ¡Superadlo ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Por qué no... hacemos una fiesta del té? —pregunta Francia sosteniéndole ahora el de la cintura—. Preparo una canasta con postres, tú preparas la mesa en el jardín... subimos a ponernos algo más decente que... —se mira las piernas desnudas—... bueno, más decente no se puede, pero más ad hoc... —sonríe.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas—. Eso suena terriblemente... well, seguro tú haces un desastre, pero quizás pueda enseñarte a hacerlo —responde orgulloso. Francia se ríe y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Tenemos una cita entonces... —resuelve alegremente, jalándolo hacia las escaleras.

—Una... —Inglaterra entra en pánico otra vez y se acuerda de Estados Unidos. Francia lo nota en su cara.

—Ehhh... Quoi... Pasa?

—¿Una... C-Cita? —repite.

—¿No quieres llamarle cita? —levanta una ceja—. Bien. ¿Un... Encuentro?

—E-Es que... —se sonroja un poco—. No es por el nombre, of course.

—¿Entonces? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues es que... —vacila, porque sí es por el nombre y lo que implica.

—¿Llamarle cita implica algo muy formal entre una pareja... y te asusta?

Inglaterra se incomoda un poco y asiente sutilmente.

—Bien. Es... entendible —sonríe con cierta burla—. Vamos a llamarle... "Una reunión diplomática entre... enemigos" —sentencia con la misma sonrisa—. ¿Te sientes mejor así?

—No me da miedo —le fulmina.

—¿Entonces? —gira la cabeza un poquito

—Entonces llámalo como quieras, no me importa —levanta la barbilla y se va a las escaleras.

—Oh... Angleterre, vengaaaa... no salgamos de un pleito para entrar a otro —le detiene del brazo.

—No es un pleito —sonríe confiado—. Llámale como quieras, venga, dame tu mejor golpe, puedo con ello —le reta confiado. Francia parpadea sorprendido y sonríe un poco.

—¿Encuentro romántico entre amantes? —propone. Inglaterra parpadea y se sonroja un montón, incomodándose.

—E-Está... B-Bien... —balbucea menos seguro, tragando saliva.

—Estás rojo como una cereza —le toma de la barbilla

—¡N-No es verdad! —protesta sonrojándose un poco más—. R-Romantic l-lovers meeting —repite apretando los ojos—. O-OK... —traga saliva y se da la vuelta para subir.

Francia se ríe y sube tras él.

—¿Quieres agregarle algo más... barroco?

—¿Como... Qué? —pregunta mirándole por encima de su hombro, en un ligero estado de pánico absoluto.

—¿Quieres llamarle a la cita... bajar a confesarnos, Juliette? —le echa un brazo sobre los hombros, recordando de nuevo a Romeo y a Julieta e incomodándose el un poco porque ellos dos se CASAN en semejante cita.

Abre los ojos verdes como platos y respira deprisa, muy MUY tenso. Francia le mira.

—¿Quizás sea mejor... "Lovers romantic date", no crees? —pregunta dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Solo te dejaré llamarle con referencia a Shakespeare si te disfrazas —replica.

—Ohhhh... ¡Esa es una idea maravillosa! —exclama relajándose de inmediato y levantando las cejas—... siempre y cuando TÚ te disfraces también.

—W-What? Me? De... De Juliet? —se incomoda mucho más. Francia sonríe.

—No creo que quieras, ¿o sí?

—Pues... De mujer... —aparta la vista—. Seguro tú no tienes nada con que podría disfrazarme de mujer.

—Por tercera vez hoy... Me subestimas —sonríe. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y le mira—. Oh... Mon amour...

—O-OK... No será la primera vez que represento a Juliet, antes no había actrices —sigue pensando en que esto es cada vez más... Imparable. Porque además el personaje de ella siempre le gustó más que el de Romeo, pero...

—Yo lo sé... No será la primera vez que lo vea —se ríe. El británico llega arriba del todo de las escaleras.

—Pero quiero Pudding —exige.

—Pudding? —levanta las cejas sonriendo—. Quiero mi poción...

—Pudding, para el té, dijiste que podía pedir cualquier cosa —sigue.

—Lo que quieras, Juliette! —le sonríe—. Amada mía, ángel mío... Si quieres pudding...

—Eres tan tonto —"protesta" volviendo a incomodarse, sonrojándose un poco pero sonríe.

—Y te encanta.

—¡No! —le saca la lengua sonrojándose más.

—Ven acá. Sé exactamente que te voy a prestar... —se adelanta sonriendo.

—What? —le sigue.

El francés se mete en uno de los cuartos, que sólo tiene closets en todas las paredes, con ropa y más ropa... abre una puerta, luego un cajón y saca un... camisón blanco, de manga larga bombacha, blanco (muuuuuuuuuy blanco, un poco transparente), se lo tiende.

—Mi ropa para dormir a fines de la edad media, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Un camisón de nena, como no —se burla.

—Era lo que se usaba en esa época... tú también usabas camisón —claro que este está bordado y demás, pero Francia va a ignorarlo encogiéndose de hombros.

—El mío no era de nena —replica tomándolo.

—El mío tampoco era de nena, cher... —se cruza de brazos y lo mira—. Póntelo.

—¡Claro que es de nena! —replica—. ¡Si hasta me lo prestas para disfrazarme de Juliet! —aun inspeccionándolo.

—En estos tiempos lo parece... en esos tiempos era lo más normal —se ríe.

—En aquellos tiempos también lo parecía, recuerdo haberlo mencionado educadamente en alguna ocasión —Inglaterra se recuerda a si mismo llamando "nenanenanenanena" a Francia, señalándole... educadamente.

—Oui, yo también lo recuerdo, cher —toma la bata del inglés y le desamarra el cinto, riéndose.

—Eh! Eh! Eh! —se echa para atrás sujetando las solapas.

—He dicho que te pongas el vestido, my dear love —le besa los labios.

—Yes, but, no quisiera yo perder mi candidez pasando por una dama cualquiera andando por el mundo sin inmencionables —responde cuando se separa, Francia se ríe de la frase, divertido.

—A vos, os pasaría esa falta y cualquier otra, amor mío, con tal de poder posar mis ojos sobre vuestra preciosa retaguardia —le mira con ojos brillantes.

—No seáis vulgar, my lord, que bien sabéis vos que la mayor dicha de una doncella es ser pura y así permanecer —replica orgulloso, el francés le toma una mano y se la besa.

—Tenéis razón, mademois... my lady —se corrige—. Os daré la dicha de permanecer pura de aquí a la media noche —le hace una reverencia.

—S-Sea pues... —responde incomodo, sonrojado y tragando saliva nervioso.

—Amada mía, porque no bajáis y preparáis la poción que vos ocupareis para intentar engañarme... en lo que vuestro amado encuentra algo digno de vos que pueda ponerse para el más tierno acto que consumaremos al repicar las doce campanadas —se ríe.

Se sonroja aún más por la perspectiva.

—Me parece adecuado excepto por el detalle de que aun carezco de unas enaguas pertinentes —puntualiza.

—Ohh... desde luego, my lady... disculpe a este, vuestro siervo, que no puede resistirse a la idea de tenerla toda para sí, sin telas que separen nuestros cuerpos palpitantes de pasión —se ríe y gira a la cajonera, cerrando ese cajón y abriendo uno más abajo. Saca una tira de tela larga y sonríe, tendiéndosela.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse muchísimo con esa explicación y mira la tira larga pensando que no sabe que planea que haga con ella.

—Algo así usaban las damas en la antigüedad... ¿no lo recordáis, señora mía? —le sonríe maligno.

El inglés traga saliva porque no desnudaba a tantas mujeres en esa época como para recordar eso. De hecho no usaban eso, pero justamente esa es la carta de Francia, de ahí la malignidad. Igual toma la tira aun así con un gesto rápido.

—No sois vos quien debéis decirme como se viste una dama.

—Desde luego que no... —se ríe—. Me voy, Juliette... adiós! —sentencia, pero empieza a empujar a Inglaterra a la puerta.

—Dejaría que te fueses, pero no más allá que el pajarillo que, cual preso sujeto con cadenas, la niña mimada deja saltar de su mano para recobrarlo con hilo de seda, amante celosa de su libertad —recita mientras le empuja, sonriendo y yendo hacia el cuarto de Francia para vestirse.

—Ojalá fuera yo el pajarillo —le susurra al oído y antes de que se vaya le roza el culo con... bueno. Inglaterra se sonroja mucho, se mete al cuarto y cierra la puerta.

—Sweet, so would I —susurra apoyándose en ella con la misma cara que ponía cuando le oyó desde la ventana.

Francia sonríe, muy satisfecho con cómo van las cosas, empezando a buscar en sus cajones un atuendo digno de Romeo.

Inglaterra cierra la ventana sin dejar de sonreír... se quita la bata y se pone el camisón, metiéndose en el baño para verse a sí mismo HISTERICOLOCOPERDIDO porque quiere ehm... bueno, estar... bueno... nunca lo admitirá pero... ejem. Se revisa y le parece terrible el camisón y ni siquiera sabe cómo va a hacer para ponerse lo que le ha dado como ropa interior.

Unos minutos más tarde, Francia sale del cuarto en el que se cambió, con lo más parecido a un traje de Romeo que encontró por ahí... con su camisa blanca bombacha de las mangas, una especie de... chaleco que usaba debajo de la armadura y que se asemeja al usado en esos tiempos y unas mallas. Oh, sí y su capa con mangas anchas roja que, cree, le regaló Italia en otros tiempos. Sonríe imaginando a Inglaterra poniéndose la cosa que le ha dado como ropa interior y sonríe más al imaginar que eventualmente va a tener que quitársela. Baja a la sala y pone un disco de música de la época... sonriendo como idiota y preguntándose cómo es que no habían jugado a esto antes. Se dirige a la cocina a prepararle pudding a su doncella.

Ese es el problema de llamar a algo una cita, que se pone histérico... HISTÉRICO porque quiere que todo le salga bien. Decide dar un par de vueltas por el cuarto. Mojarse un poco el pelo tratando de echárselo para atrás, se pone un poco de perfume que ha elegido al azar, un poco sonrojado por ello, sale del cuarto, con la tira de tela Atada alrededor de la cintura, por FUERA del camisón y un tanga de Francia, quien por su parte está tarareando en la cocina, con el pelo amarrado y su traje de Romeo, terminando la masa del bloody pudding y metiéndola al horno.

El británico baja las escaleras un poco... abrumado por todo el ambiente, con la música y todo eso, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír, planteándose un momento en las escaleras que lleva un camisón viejo, como si fuera un vestido de mujer para ir... se avergüenza un poco pensando que quizás Francia se burle de él porque esto es un poco ridículo... y está haciendo de Julieta, él es un hombre... es cierto que, bueno... no será la primera vez, pero... se muerde el labio planteándose volver arriba a por unos pantalones.

El galo prende un cigarrillo en cuanto cierra el horno, yendo a por la tetera y el té, disponiéndolo todo en la isla para que sea el inglés el que lo haga cuando cree escuchar el escalón que rechina de las escaleras y sonríe, saliendo de la cocina con el pelo aun anudado y el cigarrillo en la mano.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado al verle y se sonroja un montón, porque Francia se ve súper bien y él va en un bloody camisón. Cuando le ve, al francés se le ilumina la cara, olvidando un poco su papel y sonriendo como idiota.

—Te lo... te ves... —susurra dulcemente.

—No lo digas —pide apretando los ojos y acercándosele—. No lo digas que ya lo sé, bloody, bastard, esto es injusto —protesta metiéndose a la cocina.

—Mon dieu... Angleterre... —susurra sonriendo al ver que trae el trozo de tela en la cintura lo cual le ciñe mucho más el camisón haciéndolo mucho más parecido a un vestido y siendo detenido un paso antes por la siempre lista para detenerlo de un brazo, mano de Francia—

Eres la Julliette más hermosa que he visto nunca, cher —le abraza de la cintura.

—No te burles de mí, arsehole —protesta en serio porque sigue sonrojado y avergonzado, sin mirarle... y sin creérselo.

—Por un momento dude en si me honraría con vuestra presencia, my lady —regresa Francia a su papel, deseando calmarle—. Temía que... Me considerara demasiado vil para vos —le acaricia la mejilla—. No sabe lo agradecido que estoy con la ida de que si haya bajado...

—Faltar a mi palabra habría sido más indigno incluso que aparecer frente a vos con este infame atuendo —replica aun con el ceño fruncido, apretando los dientes.

—Vuestra belleza y porte dignificarían hasta al más infame de los atuendos, amor mío —le toca la mejilla con la nariz—. Que no es ni por asomo, el caso. Esos bordados, los hicieron princesas… —le pasa un dedo por el pecho

—Y aun así no puede más que parecerme ridículo e ignomioso, si al menos tuvierais la benevolencia de ser sincero conmigo, sentiría la situación menos burlesca, admitid lo cómico de ella —se le acelera el corazón al tacto.

—Puedo admitir, amor mío, que la simple idea de su atuendo provoca alguna sonrisa en este pobre, su ciervo, sin embargo me niego a admitir una falacia que empañe la alegría de mi corazón al verla. Vos detendríais mi corazón, aun si hubierais aparecido en harapos —agrega acercándole a él, este le medio fulmina, sonriendo ahora si.

—Aceptaré que me deis vuestra beneplácita para con mis pensamientos a bien de hacerme saber que no he perdido mi visión y criterio. Pero no puedo dejar de observar que se trata de una ligera injusticia por mi condición huma... —se detiene al oír eso último, sonrojándose otra vez.

Francia le sonríe sinceramente y le besa con dulzura. Él cierra los ojos verdes y se olvida de todos sus problemas con el camisón.


	8. Chapter 8

—Por la reina... —suspira y sonríe mientras el galo le acaricia la mejilla sonriendo.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —susurra con su sonrisa.

—No lo creo... pero seguramente lo haré en cuanto me digas de qué se trata —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—No, en realidad... —sonríe—. Solo me pregunto cómo es que no hicimos esto antes.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Tienes que hacer el té—susurra el francés con una sonrisa.

—Y tú montar la mesa del jardín —replica.

—Y tú hacer la poción —sonríe.

—Bollocks —protesta—. Guardaba la esperanza que lo habrías olvidado.

—Admito que vuestra belleza me tentó a olvidarla... Pero luego os vi las cejas, cher —se ríe.

—Git—le da un codazo mientras sigue sonriendo. Francia le besa suavemente los labios una vez más y luego le suelta. Él se vuelve a la puerta de la cocina.

—No explotes mi estufa, ¿bien? —se ríe tranquilo.

—Solo faltará, que tengan que venir los bomberos y me encuentren así —se señala a sí mismo, riéndose un poco. Esta vez Francia se ríe.

—No creo que un bombero pudiera contra mí y mi espada, pero no me arriesgaría.

—Presumido —le acusa y se mete a la cocina. El francés se ríe y camina hacia el jardín empezado a armar la mesa.

Inglaterra, en cuanto lo ve salir desde la ventana de la cocina, se muerde el labio, sube corriendo a por su teléfono y espera pacientemente para poder hacerle una foto sin que se dé cuenta mientras prepara el té y la bloody poción, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que en realidad Francia no se ve TAN bien y que deje de comportarse como si tuviera quince años... o lo de la poción va a ser un bloody drama.

Francia ni enterado, sigue tarareando y sonriendo como imbécil pensando que Inglaterra es tonto si cree que se ve ligeramente mal.

El británico sigue a los suyo mientras prepara el té y les pide ayuda a las hadas con el asunto de la poción, tanto para hacerla como para protegerse... Una de ellas le dice que no se ve tan mal en el vestido, que es como si fuera el disfraz de Ángel de Britania... lo cual, no lo calma mucho, pero le agradece el esfuerzo. Se cuida mucho de guardar todos los ingredientes en perfecto orden y disposición después de usarlos en la poción para que Francia no pueda ni intuirlos y prepara la bandeja con el té.

Francia vuelve a la cocina un rato después, sonriente y se queda recargado en la puerta, fumando. Inglaterra deja la tetera después de llenar las dos tazas y se sobresalta cuando el horno pita con el pudding.

—Ese es el pudding y unos macaroons —sonríe Francia.

—Oh, sois vos —se da la vuelta al oír la voz

—Oui... —le sonríe más acercándose—. ¿Has hecho mi veneno?

—Tengo a bien en informaros que el vil brebaje se encuentra en el té, una de las tazas lo contiene, esta es para mí y esta para vos —las señala—. Me place saber que tendréis la agilidad para descubrir cuál es la que os interesa mientras subo a recoger mis pertenencias —le muestra el teléfono.

—Desde luego que tengo toda la agilidad necesaria, cher —levanta las cejas.

Inglaterra sonríe enigmático y sale de la cocina.

Francia mira las tazas y sonríe tomando una, cualquiera, soplándole un poco y tomándosela... Luego toma la otra y se la bebe también, quedándose la lengua un poco. Sirve de nuevo las dos tazas.

Inglaterra deja el teléfono en su pantalón y vuelve a bajar después de tomar él mismo, un poquito de la poción en secreto... Por eso de la igualdad de condiciones.

Francia lo recibe con su mejor cara de poker e Inglaterra sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Estáis dispuesto?

—Yo siempre lo estoy —le cierra un ojo.

Inglaterra carraspea incomodándose y se acerca a la bandeja, tomándola... y Francia se acerca a él pensando que el camisón debería transparentarse y que quizás si la luz le da en un ángulo especifico quizás se le vea al menos la sombra de la raya de la espalda... baja espalda... Culo y valorando que tiene en el cuarto un camisón menos bordado pero más transparente y quizás debió darle ese pero seguramente se hubiera negado.

Inglaterra sonríe un poquito y se sonroja a la vez sin saber si se arrepiente o no de haber tomado poción él también... Y agradece al cielo que Francia aun no pueda oírle porque de hecho, mintió al decir que había poción en las tazas.

El galo le sigue pensando en cuando le hará efecto la poción poniéndose un poco nervioso con ella, planteándoselo... ¿Y si piensa en el garçón? ¿Y si piensa en él mientras tienen sexo? Se ríe un poco de sí mismo pensando en la estupidez de ello e intentando tranquilizarse.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo al oír eso, pero no hace ningún comentario.

—Os placera decirme que taza debo serviros si acaso habéis logrado elegir ya —pide al dejar la bandeja en la mesa y sentarse en una de las sillas de hierro lacado en blanco del jardín.

—La... De la izquierda —sonríe pensando desde luego en que ha se ha tomado ambas tazas y preguntándose de nuevo cuando empezara a hacerle efecto de nuevo—. ¿Le he atinado?

—Eso lo comprobara en seguida —le sonríe de vuelta el cabrón, sirviéndole la que ha pedido—. La droga tiene un efecto inmediato, espero que sea de su agrado —añade.

—¿Inmediato? —levanta las cejas, angustiándose un poco y mirándole a la cara. Pensando por un instante lo sexy que es y haciendo en un parpadeo, una escena completa en su cabeza azotando al inglés en la mesa, tirando el té y metiéndole el...

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez con eso, apretando los ojos como si le hubiera dicho en voz alta.

—Prácticamente, no tarda más de unos segundos.

—Hay algo mal aquí—se distrae volviendo al tema inicial. Inglaterra aparta la cara sonrojándose aún más, apretando los ojos, apartando la cara y arrepintiéndose de haber tomado poción también.

—¿Qué... Qué es lo que está mal? —pregunta en un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué estás rojo como tomate? —Frunce el ceño y lo mira, encontrando la escena algo extraña

—Me... Me da vergüenza que... alguien nos vea... —miente tomando un poco de té mientras se muere de ganas de chillarle ¿¡por qué TÚ no lo estás con esas ideas?!

—Además... —piensa de nuevo que es sospechoso y que debería estar oyéndole ya. ¿Le habrá... Traicionado de alguna manera?

Los ojos verdes se clavan en los azules fijamente en cuanto oye eso y luego hay todo un pensamiento en el que se riñe a si mismo por confiar tanto y no protegerse y automáticamente aparece España en su pensamiento. Inglaterra levanta las cejas sin entender que tiene que ver España en esto.

—No ha probado aún su té, ¿está usted bien?

Desecha el pensamiento prácticamente de inmediato y sonríe de lado, muy seguro.

—No se habrá usted atrevido a engañarme, ¿verdad?

—¿Me engañarías vos a mí? —pregunta como respuesta.

Él piensa que seguro sí le engañaría... En esto, es decir... Siempre... Bueno, es que el engaño es relativo.

—¿Tenéis un veredicto que compartir conmigo? —sonríe.

—Vos me habéis prometido la poción. Tenía la idea de que vos, milady, erais una mujer de honor.

—Deduzco por sus palabras que no ha sido afortunado en su elección —sonríe malignamente—. Lo que de manera axiomática implica que yo soy quien disfruta de los placeres de su ansiado brebaje.

Francia descarta en automático esa posibilidad recordando que él ha tomado las dos tazas, le mira.

—Si vos presentáis los síntomas he sido víctima de un cruel engaño.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas por la solución.

—Que infame destino el vuestro —comenta—. ¿Qué engaño es el que os aqueja?

—Me parece que vos... —concluye que no había poción en las tazas.

—Una interesante conclusión la de la ausencia absoluta de dicha droga —comenta antes de que diga nada.

Francia levanta las cejas sorprendido y lo primero que piensa es que él no se ha preparado adecuadamente para esto... Y la imagen de España se le viene a la mente junto con un montón de escenas sexuales con un montón de personas, incluido Rusia... Y una imagen de Estados Unidos con su atuendo rojo de la independencia.

—Lo que nos obliga a preguntarnos de manera casi ineludiblemente como es entonces que ha surgido efecto en mi persona —sonríe maligno y aprieta los ojos mordiéndose el labio con todo eso. Francia le mira con cierto horror, concentrándose en él.

—Esto no estaba en el trato —susurra haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse y saliéndose del todo del papel por un instante.

—Tampoco era excluyente —deja la botellita de poción rosada transparente sobre la mesa.

—Es cierto, es solo... —vuelve a pensar en Estados Unidos vestido de independencia y mira al cielo, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el recuerdo de una vez, cualquier vez, que haya tenido sexo con Inglaterra. Le viene a la cabeza en menos de un segundo una imagen de Inglaterra frente a él en una posición bastante indecorosa y se relaja, recreándose en esto por unos segundos más.

Inglaterra ni siquiera presta atención al segundo recuerdo al repetir la imagen del estadounidense, apartando la cara y respirando agitadamente. Él abre los ojos azules y baja la cabeza, mirándole y detectando inmediatamente que hay algo mal.

—Angleterre...

—Tómate la bloody poción o deja que vaya a por el antídoto —sigue con los ojos cerrados.

—Por eso querría haberme preparado, cher... —se le acerca, pensando en Inglaterra en esos tiempos por un segundo y luego forzándose a pensar otra vez en sexo... que es lo más fácil.

—¿Podemos acabar con esto ya? —levanta las cejas y vuelve a apretar los ojos.

"Olvídate de eso y mírame, porque esto debe ser divertido" le pide con el pensamiento girándole la cara, el inglés traga saliva intentándolo, porque de verdad querría que así fuera.

—No hay nada entretenido en recrearnos en recordar ESE pasado —repite mientras vuelve a intentar llenarle a Inglaterra la cabeza con otro pensamiento, esta vez más fantasioso, que incluye a Inglaterra vestido de Juana de Arco.

—¡Para con eso! —se sonroja un poco, porque ese le parece especialmente... recuerda perfecto cuando la mató.

—Eso quisieras... —susurra recordando una vez que se enojó mucho porque Inglaterra le llenó el pelo de barro.

El inglés levanta las cejas y abre los ojos mirándole, mientras intenta con otro un día que estaba perdido en el bosque de Inglaterra, angustiado hasta que le encontró a él hablando con las hadas y luego se concentra en un recuerdo particular de la primera vez que lo hicieron juntos... recuerdo que es extremadamente detallado.

—¿Cómo puedes acordarte...? Bloody hell, frog! —vuelve a levantar las cejas, aun nervioso porque además esa vez es suya, MUY suya.

Francia empieza a pasar por uno y otro y MUCHOS fragmentos de recuerdos de su infancia que incluyen a Inglaterra, en concreto a Inglaterra sonriendo, o abrazándole, o riéndose de él, o tratando de huir, o llorando en sus brazos.

—Stop! —pide apretando los ojos arrepintiéndose de esto.

Francia abre los ojos y lo mira con tranquilidad, pensando no muy afanosamente en una escena cualquiera de esas clasificadas como "sexo con Inglaterra"

—STOP! —exige completamente arrepentido.

—Tendría que ser DIVERTIDO, mon amour —le sonríe, sin dejar de pensar en segundo plano en los gemidos de Inglaterra y en lo mucho que le gustan—. Ehh... No te... No te enfades... —mira el suelo y trata de concentrarse en el pasto, el olor del pasto, sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pasto, Inglaterra con un saco de lino blanco recostado en el pasto, rojo como tomate, con los ojos cerrados y la frente llena de sudor sobre el pasto, moviéndose al mismo tiempo que él... sobre el pasto.

—Bloody hell! —protesta levantándose, pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige a la casa.

Toda la escena se disuelve en un instante y Francia piensa en "no te vayas" un poco angustiado. Le toma del brazo pensando que una vez más lo está haciendo mal y todo es un desastre como siempre y tarde o temprano va a dejarlo solo y aparece España de nuevo en su cabeza hablando de las migajas.

—No quiero saber qué quieres que sepa —replica Inglaterra en voz alta—. No me gusta, no me interesa.

Así que piensa entonces en un "No, no, no... piensa en algo más, piensa en algo más".

—Deja de tratar de mostrarme lo que crees que va a gustarme —sigue.

Francia siente una punzada en el estómago que Inglaterra no puede sentir, entristeciéndose un poco pensando que creía que iba a gustarle. Se obliga a cambiar el pensamiento a Richelieu y a la guillotina, con bastantes dificultades. Una escena de Rusia rompiéndole la cadera se inmiscuye en el pensamiento.

—Cálmate, ¿vale? —se vuelve—. Voy a tomar el antídoto y ya

"¿Por qué no le gusta?", se pregunta más a si mismo que a Inglaterra.

—Porque no eres tú, imbécil —responde apretando los ojos—. ¡Deja de tratar de agradarme! —exige tratando de soltarse.

El galo piensa en lo que le está diciendo y que no tiene lógica. Se pregunta qué es lo que espera que haga y un montón de escenas sexuales vuelven a pasar por su cabeza, cosas que definitivamente no querría compartir con el inglés... le suelta pensando eso... que no debería estar pensando en esto, y que no tiene idea de que quiere.

—Quiero que pienses en lo que quieras a pesar de mí.

Vuelve a su cabeza el pensamiento de España, seguido de América, que son las dos cosas en las que no quiere pensar bajo ninguna circunstancia y se riñe a si mismo por pensar en ellas pensando que desgraciadamente es como el asunto del elefante. Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo tratando de calmarse.

—Esto es como la peor idea que has tenido desde la Inquisición.

—Lo es cuando me obligas a pensar en algo que no eres tú, imbecile —vuelve a mirarle y a pensar en él, en ellos. A recordar todo el asunto de Romeo y Julieta de hace un rato, calmándose un poquitín.

—Piensa en mí si quieres, piensa en lo que quieras, solo no trates de agradarme. Me dan ganas de golpearte cuando haces las cosas porque crees que yo las quiero y no por ti.

—Podrías al menos darme tres minutos para habituarme a esto y poder dirigir el pensamiento a lo que quiero o quieres o... —las palabras de España al teléfono vuelven a su mente—. Lo que no quiero pensar ahora, sin amenazarme con largarte.

—No me estaba yendo, solo iba a por el bloody antídoto —replica.

—Eso es largarte, cher —sonríe y le toma del brazo y le besa y todo se disuelve en el pensamiento claro de la textura de los labios de Inglaterra y su lengua, y lo mucho que querría que le rozara el labio de abajo y cuanto quiere que se tranquilice, también.

El británico se rinde porque no se puede luchar contra Francia con estas armas tratando de hacer lo que oye. Él sonríe y piensa, sin querer, que Inglaterra no tiene idea de lo bien que besa, así que el de ojos verdes sonríe también y el pensamiento cambia a la poción en el botecito, y a que quiere tomar la suya y a que no quiere pensar en lo que pensaba hace rato en relación a qué pasa si el inglés piensa en el garçón y después se distrae al pensar que puede oírlo todo y que el sigue pensando en el niño de merde y se resuelve a pensar en el niño cuando era un infante muy pequeño y correteaba por ahí diciendo "Engwand", mientras se separa de Inglaterra.

—Yo soy Juliet y tú eres Romeo, lo que suceda mientras así sea, se olvidará en cuanto esto termine, sin rencores, ni protestas, ni reclamos —le dice seriamente.

Francia piensa lo mismo que siempre piensa cuando Inglaterra habla de olvidar... que es que él no quiere olvidarlo y luego se concentra en que es Romeo... y esto tiene que ser divertido, se supone que tiene que serlo y suspira, tratando de relajarse.

—¿Podéis indicarme, my love, por qué razón no disfrutáis de mi intentando hacer cosas para agradaros?

—No, git, me refiero a que no te voy a preguntar what the hell te pasa con the kid, ni Spain, ni nada parecido porque son tus cosas y espero que tu hagas lo mismo con cualquier cosa que puedas oír sobre Russia —dice en plan sorprendente para que Francia piense en eso y no en América—. O lo que sea, ¿está claro?

La mente de Francia le hace una mala pasada imaginando por un instante a Rusia y a... una figura muy parecida a América en la cama... se da un golpe en la frente.

—Exacto, algo así —responde Inglaterra con los ojos cerrados, aguantando el regusto amargo que le ha subido del estómago.

—Lo siento, lo siento lo siento... —susurra—. Creo que... quiero... tú... —vuelve a pensamientos sexosos con él.

—Cálmate —se sonroja un poco.

—No quiero pensar en el garçón, ni quiero que tú pienses en el garçón... —admite en voz alta, volviendo a pensar en Estados Unidos de pequeño.

—Será más fácil que yo no lo haga si tú solo te relajas y te olvidas de eso —asegura dulcemente, sonriendo y tomándole de las manos.

Francia suspira relajándose un poco mirándolo a la cara y pensando en el camisón y su transparencia y que ciertamente no suele pensar en mucho más allá cuando están juntos en este plan.

—Quiero tomar mi... poción —sonríe y piensa en lo absurdo que suena eso. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con el camisón transparente, incomodo, pero se aguanta.

—Tómatela, quiero que veas algo.

Francia sonríe pensando en el asunto de agradarle.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? Y yo no me pongo como loco —se ríe.

—Idiota, no sé si va agradarte o no... —se ríe un poco. El galo piensa en que igual suelen agradarle las cosas que hace y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no pensé eso... —camina hasta el botecito y lo abre, planteándose de nuevo si será veneno.

Inglaterra espera con los brazos cruzados, de pie, acelerándosele un poco el corazón. Y sin pensarlo mucho más, suponiendo que no lo es, ya que el inglés sería incapaz... o eso espera... vacía el frasco de un trago guardándose un poco para más adelante por si acaso, sin pensar demasiado en ello, guardándose el frasquito en la bolsa de la capa.

Inglaterra está histérico tratando de concentrarse en lo que quiere que vea, esperando que no se asuste y pensando en si no va a tomarle por loco. Francia escucha únicamente eso de si no va a tomarle por loco, pensando que deben estar locos ambos... y que esto es absolutamente increíble y absurdo y no es posible que pueda oírle... así como le oye, y...

* * *

_Inglaterraaaaaa mira que eres embustero. Nada que Francia no se merezca, sois tal para cual._


	9. Chapter 9

El británico suspira pensando que seguramente no será peor que con todas las otras cosas.

—¿Estáis preparado...?—piensa en que nombre usar, si llamarle o no otra vez love y desastima la idea. Mylord es presuntuoso, su usía es demasiado frío, míster no pega... — mylord?

Francia se ríe de toda la lista pensando que claro que debe valorar todas esas cosas y que es un tonto inseguro.

—No solo vais a oírme —le responde al notar lo que piensa, haciendo que se detenga de su línea de pensamiento preguntándose a qué se refiere—. He dicho que hay algo que quiero que veáis, please, tened la bondad de volveros hacia allí —pide señalando un lado del jardín, hacia donde él mira, mientras reza para que no se asuste.

Francia mira para allá pensando que es absurdo que crea que se va a asustar, si es solo su jardín.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos quedándose en su mente la imagen que está viendo, que es el jardín de Francia con un dragón verde del tamaño de la casa, lamiéndose las patas traseras con su lengua larga y negra, con las alas semidobladas.

—Aaaaaaah! —Francia... se asusta dando un paso atrás y poniéndose detrás del inglés, pensando que estas son estupideces y que de imaginar cosas, él se puede imaginar seguro que tiene un pene del triple de tamaño o tentáculos o cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero sin entender por qué es que puede verlo.

Inglaterra deja de concentrarse en eso preocupándose por Francia y mirando a ver si está bien, pensando que es idiota por haberle mostrado, que era obvio que se asustaría.

—No, no... Si es algo que te imaginas es mucho menos... No tiene tanto lujo de detalles —le dice buscando su mano.

—E-Espera, espera... espera... —traga saliva, intentando entender y pensando en la enorme imaginación del británico y en Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Le toma la mano, desde luego, apretándosela—. Par... Pardón? —piensa en lo absurdo, desde luego, aunque una parte de su cerebro se lo plantea—. Tú... tú...

El inglés piensa en que ese dragón lleva ahí toda la vida, de hecho, que él lo llama Robespierre y muchas veces él le tenía miedo y por eso no iba a ver a Francia tanto como él habría querido.

—Tú no puedes verlo, esto no es mi imaginación.

—Hay... Un... Dra... —se ríe volviendo a pensar en lo absurdo que es, pero preocupándose un poco por la seriedad del pensamiento de Inglaterra—. An... gleterre? ¿Qué hace... Por qué...?

—¡Y qué sé yo! —responde pensando que porque cree Francia que él se ha acercado alguna vez a ese bicho... Y aún más le ha preguntado que hace ahí.

—¿Esa... cosa no es tuya? —pregunta Francia ligeramente alarmado, pensando que... no, no... es que esto es absurdo y Inglaterra debe estarle tomando el pelo.

El británico le mira planteándose qué le hace pensar a Francia que él es dueño y señor de todo bicho viviente y como cree que podría domesticar a una bestia de quince metros que vuela y echa fuego.

—Of ocurse not —responde defendiéndole un poco tratando de que se calme.

—Pe... pero es que... —mira hacia allá y traga saliva, pensando que está sentado en sus lirios—. ¿Como... es... es que... Y... y... siempre está ahí? Es... yo... no lo quiero, dile que se vaya —balbucea.

—No les hará nada a los lirios —replica pensando que lleva toda la vida diciéndole que se vaya y que mostrarle esto quizás ha sido un poco bestia para empezar.

—¿Y por qué no se va? —le mira de reojo y le aprieta más fuerte la mano.

—Pues no lo sé, siempre ha estado aquí —le mira—. Yo de pequeño pensaba que era tuyo y lo usabas para asustarme y que no viniera

Francia piensa que de hecho, de haber sabido que estaba ese dragón probablemente él hubiera pensado que era del inglés y lo usaría para echarlo de su propia casa y quedarse con ella.

—Es... un... DRAGÓN... —traga saliva—. ¡Yonotengodragones! ¡Yonocreoendragones!

—Esa habría sido una buena idea si acaso hubiera logrado controlarle alguna vez —asegura sonriendo de lado y se entristece un poco al oír que no cree en ello... piensa que quizás se sentiría más cómodo si le dice que se lo ha inventado. El galo hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora ni siquiera puedo creer que te lo has inventado —le da un golpecito en la nuca, él aprieta los ojos pensando "bollocks! bollocks!"

—Ni te creas que me importa si estás o no cómodo con ello —miente nervioso tratando de buscar otra forma para que se calme, quizás si le dice que se ha ido.

El francés se ríe un segundo, pensando que es fantástico poder escucharlo preocuparse genuinamente porque esté agobiado, relajándose imperceptiblemente con ello y abrazándolo por la espalda.

—No voy a creerte eso tampoco —susurra pensando que le quiere.

Inglaterra se tensa pensando en lo mucho que le gusta que le abrace y le toque... y lo mucho que le gusta en general y se sonroja muchísimo sacudiendo la cabeza para no pensar en ello, tratando de centrarse en el dragón o en las hadas.

—¿Quieres ver a Campa... —se queda en piiiiiiiiiii... cuando oye que le quiere.

Francia sonríe relajándose mucho más al ESCUCHAR AL FIN lo mucho que le gusta que le abrace y le toque y el en general, y que ya lo sabía pero escucharlo hace que piense que esta ha sido la mejor idea que han tenido en años y que a él le encanta la idea de que le guste que le toque y demás porque desde luego a él también le gusta tocarle y besarle y gustarle en general mucho más de lo que él cree.

Inglaterra sigue en piiiiiiiiiii... con el corazón desbocado y la respiración agitada, tratando de procesar lo que oye, repitiendo lo que oye en su mente y ahí es cuando Francia nota que hay algo "mal", dándole la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él y rozándole la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? —pensando que debe ser que está avergonzado o algo así, pensando que en realidad no está sonrojado y a la vez haciendo nota mental de que aun cuando no esté sonrojado se ve bien, mirando una vez más sus cejas tratando de deducir lo que le pasa por su posición.

El británico parpadea nervioso y sonrojándose al tacto, apartando la vista pensando que POR SUPUESTO que está bien y en lo abrumador que es todo y sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad porque no es que no le quiera, que le quiere y muchísimo... y lleva toda la vida queriendo esto y que le diga que le quiere y todo eso, pero en lo... fútil, en la cantidad de daño que puede hacerle si así es, en el daño que le ha hecho a él... en lo jodidos que están (que es básicamente lo que piensa cada vez que le dice que le quiere y la razón por la que no le deja decírselo) aprieta los ojos tratando de olvidar que lo ha pensado, pensando que de hecho, bueno, es... no es tan... es solo... mentira, no mentira pero no tan cierto.

—Yes, yes. Of course —sonríe.

Francia sonríe, con los ojos empañados al escuchar todo esto, ignorando cualquier cosa relacionada con la mentira, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Estamos muy jodidos... pero a la vez... —piensa que querer a alguien tanto y sentirse así de querido no puede en ninguna medida ser algo malo... y que esto es puesto en palabras más o menos lo mismo que debería tener así de claro Inglaterra cada vez que hacen el amor, porque es exactamente lo mismo que siempre piensa que está expresándole con todo su ser en la cama.

—Amour... —repite al oírlo en la mente de Francia, porque claro, Francia piensa en francés y pesando que él también ha notado que hace varias semanas que no tienen "sexo" y luego en un flash le aparece Estados Unidos en la tienda de campaña y él diciéndole a Francia que lo había hecho y... que esto es... injusto, para ambos y que no quiere lastimarles.

Los ojos azules se cierran sintiendo de nuevo esa punzada en el estómago y un poco de nausea, pensando en él mismo, en lo estúpido que ha sido y en que él le obligó a ir con Estados Unidos, la envidia enorme que siente de que Inglaterra tenga a ALGUIEN más y que quizás debería dejarlo ir y que sería lo mejor... pero a la vez que... no. Que esta vez no, que salir corriendo nunca ha resuelto nada y que si el inglés quiere hacer esto con ADEMÁS alguien más que vaya a hacerlo, pero este es SU momento, no el del niño... piensa de nuevo en Romeo y Julieta.

—I'm sorry, no puedo apoyarme en él —responde Inglaterra limpiándose los ojos y pensando que de hecho, tampoco quiere pensar en eso más de lo indispensable.

—Tienes suerte de tenerle... —Francia le sonríe—. Y él tiene suerte de que le protejas tanto... pero... —se queda callado, pensando en que él siempre va a estar ahí.

—Basta, basta de drama —pide tapándose los ojos y pensando que no quiere NO quiere pensar en esto y que ya lo resolverá cuando sea el momento, como siempre, o si no se va a pasar el resto del fin de semana jodido—. Tenías... bueno, ¿qué... por qué querías que tomara la poción? —trata de cambiar de tema.

—Non, es que... —le quita las manos de los ojos—. Mírame, cher. Estamos jodidos, oui... y probablemente duela y duela mucho más más adelante —piensa en Juana de Arco y en América vestido de independencia—... No sería la primera vez que duele —sonríe—. Pero... —le cierra los ojos con un beso en cada uno.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos tratando de disipar la curiosidad que le da la idea de Estados Unidos durante la independencia y si solo es una fantasía o...

—Noquierosaberlonoquierosaberlo

—Shh... concéntrate... —piensa en otros múltiples momentos de alegría, mezclados incluso con los momentos amargos, sonrisas del inglés, pleitos que terminaban en besos, bailes a la luz de la luna, pistolas al cuello, venenos en las bebidas, Inglaterra salvándole en el último momento, Francia curando a Inglaterra inconsciente en el piso, dinero pagado en silencio para comprar al arquero que debía matarle, Inglaterra deteniendo la espada antes de golpearle con fuerza para matarle, besos robados, veces que han hecho el amor, regalos que se han dado.

El inglés se calma un poco pensando en todas esas cosas, siguiéndole y al final piensa en lo mucho muy importante que es para él acariciándole la mejilla pidiéndole con el pensamiento que abra los ojos.

Los verdes obedecen mirando el suelo mientras sigue con todas esas cosas que Francia ha pensado tratando de ubicarlas.

—¿Estás bien? —le levanta la cara preocupado de que siga pensando en lo otro.

Asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe pensando en lo mucho que agradece cuando es él quien le cuida y le calma. Francia sonríe orgulloso, pasándole una mano por la mejilla, pensando que lleva cuidándole toda la vida y que le gusta mucho hacerlo.

—Quería tomarla, para... —piensa que en realidad, sus expectativas eran mucho menores—, para... saber lo que piensas de mí en realidad, aunque ya lo sabía —le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Odio esta bloody poción —se sonroja al recordar que le está escuchando y sacude la cabeza.

—Nah, no la odias... claro que no la odias —le cierra los ojos de nuevo con una mano, abrazándole de la cintura y cerrando los ojos él, pensando en su clasificación de sexo con Inglaterra, tratando de mostrarle que se acuerda de TODAS las veces que lo han hecho, pasando una gran mayoría como fotos en unos cuantos segundos.

El británico se sonroja recordándolas poniéndole las manos en el pecho muy muy nervioso. Francia sonríe maligno, pensando en cómo le gusta ponerle nervioso.

—Eres un imbécil... —sonríe apartándole un poco y pensando que de hecho a él no le molesta tanto que haga eso... Que es posible que... Y se da cuenta de lo que piensa empieza a concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa random... Como que no ha probado el pudding.

Francia se ríe, encantado, pensando que el pudding le da exactamente lo mismo en este momento pero si Inglaterra quiere probarlo, puede hacerlo... al fin, a quién coño le importa el tiempo y no es como que tenga ninguna prisa en hacerle le amor si tienen toda la noche por delante. Además, no estaría mal en saber exactamente qué piensa de su pudding.

—Pruébalo pues...

El inglés se incomoda un poco por ese asunto de cuando van a hacer que... Pensando en que le ha dicho que sería a la media noche.

—I... —y luego piensa que puede que le guste el bloody pudding y que eso sería un drama—. Creo que no... No me apetece —miente porque de hecho tiene muy buena pinta.

El galo se ríe con el asunto de media noche pensando que quizás podría hacerlo antes o después, aunque seguro determinando la hora, a medida que se acerque estará cada vez más nervioso.

—No seas tonto, Angleterre, el pudding va a encantarte a diferencia de lo mucho que voy a detestar yo tu té —se sirve una taza sonriendo—, tú lo pediste... tienes que tomarlo.

—No... No voy a estar más nervioso, es por las horas de libertad que me quedan —miente pensando el cabrón tiene razón y que es lo mismo que pasa con eso de llamar citas a los... Encuentros—. El pudding puedo... Desayunarlo mañana —responde por lo mismo. Francia se ríe más.

—Ya sabía yo que todo lo que decías no tenía nada que ver realmente con lo que pensabas —indica aunque piensa si no reaccionará negativamente con esta declaración, apanicándose de nuevo.

—Odio esta poción —repite pensándolo en serio y apretando los ojos. Francia se auto-riñe, pensando que ha sido demasiado.

—Angleterre, vengaa... tú tienes tanto poder sobre mi como tengo yo sobre ti

—A ti no te da vergüenza, git —protesta pensando en lo incómodo.

—A mí me dan envidia algunas cosas —piensa de inmediato en el orden y aprieta los ojos, volviendo a auto reñirse con ello.

—What? —abre los ojos y le mira.

—No me jodas Angleterre con que no tienes cómo pelear contra mí —susurra pensando en su estabilidad, su orden, su manera fácil de resolver cosas... y pensando en que mejor piensa en el pudding.

El británico ladea la cabeza... Y sonríe un poco al oír que lo considera una pelea, porque le ENCANTA pelear con Francia y esa es su zona de confort.

—No veo muy bien cómo —miente pensando que así quizás piense en cómo hacerlo antes de darse cuenta. El galo le mira con los ojos entrecerrados pensando que no le molesta tampoco pelar con él.

Inglaterra sonríe sintiéndose triunfador, cortando un pedazo de pudding sin darse cuenta porque realmente tiene muy buena pinta, pensando en que le gusta tomarle el pelo.

Francia sonríe esperando la reacción con el pudding, pensando que le gusta que le guste su comida y que le tome el pelo. Se pasa, por cierto una mano por el pelo, sentándose en la banca.

—¿Hay más animales raros en mi jardín o en mi casa? —pregunta cambiando el tema, pensando en distraerle.

—Otra cosa terrible de esto es que merma las conversaciones —comenta acabando de cortar y al darse cuenta de la historia de la comida se vuelve a mirarle dejando en paz en pudding

Los ojos azules miran el pudding ligeramente decepcionados.

—Antes había muchos más... Ahora... —aprieta los ojos para ver la imagen de sus hadas, Campanilla, toda pequeñita, brillante y pelirroja.

Francia levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño al ver una... ¿¡HADA?!

—Tinkerbell —sonríe y luego vuelve a mostrarle unas más y Francia le mira con cara de... estás loco... pensando en efecto que está bastante loco y se lo está contagiando, aunque piensa también que Inglaterra vive en un mundo lleno de cosas y de magia, magia de verdad por más idiota que suene.

—¿Y... ves siempre estas... cosas? —pregunta no muy convencido. El británico chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza pensando que no le está creyendo y todo eso.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —pide apartando la vista. Francia vuelve a darle un golpecillo con la mano en la nuca.

—Te estoy preguntando en serio... ¡perdóname si me parece extraño! —protesta realmente no muy convencido, pero sorprendentemente interesado al VER las cosas.

—Yes... Siempre las veo, ellas van conmigo normalmente —explica Inglaterra mirándole de lado aun medio inseguro—. Algunas les gustan más otras personas, pero es muy raro que se queden con alguien que no sea yo —explica pensando en Spring Thunder yendo con Estados Unidos.

—Es... extraño —admite mirándolas y frunciendo el ceño al notar que hay una que se va con el niño, pensando que seguro él no le gusta a ninguna y sonriendo un poco con eso hasta que se le ocurre que deben odiarle por algunas cosas espantosas que ha dicho de ellas.

Inglaterra sonríe pensado que Francia le gusta a Campanilla, iba con él la primera vez que la vio. Era muy pequeño y Campanilla se parece a su madre que acababa de morir, así que Francia se la regaló, tiene muy vívido el recuerdo de esa escena... Se vuelve a incomodar un poco al recordar eso, sonrojándose y volviéndose al pudding habiendo olvidado porque no debe tomarlo.

—Solo porque tú nunca las has visto.

Francia levanta las cejas, sorprendido porque recuerda haberle buscado por el bosque y haberle encontrado en un tocón escondido cuando pasó eso con Britania, pero no lo del hada.

—¿Yo te... llevé a Tinkerbell?

—E-Ella... Ella iba... Contigo... —tiembla un poco al verse descubierto.

El galo flipa un poco sin saber que pensar, pensando que para él era seguro que no tenía nada que ver con la magia

—Iba contigo, pero... Pero tú no podías verla y... Ella... S-Se quedó conmigo c-cuando tú se lo pediste —balbucea—. Desde entonces está conmigo —explica recordando el día.

—Cuando yo... se lo pe... dí —recuerda el asunto, un poco sorprendido, realmente sin tener idea de nada, pero sintiéndose orgulloso y contento de haberle dado algo tan importante, aunque ni siquiera lo haya sabido. Sonríe sin quererlo siquiera.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo nervioso y toma el pedazo de pudding empezando a comérselo por hacer algo, porque realmente Campanilla es muy importante y le ayudo mucho a sobrellevar la muerte de Britania pero era un secreto entre ella y él, no algo que Francia tuviera que saber.

El galo de repente se da cuenta de que Inglaterra no puede olvidarse de él cuando hasta Campanilla tiene que ver consigo, sintiendo una oleada de tranquilidad de repente.

—Tinkerbell no dejará que me olvides... —susurra cerrando los ojos, olvidando también el pudding.

—Olvi... —repite y se da cuenta que se refiere a cuando trato de olvidarles con la otra poción. A Francia le viene a la cabeza la imagen del inglesito pequeñito abrazándole y él se sonroja un poco pensando en el francesito pequeñito en su sueño.

El galo levanta las cejas sin reconocer la imagen, recordando lo que le ha contado antes. Sonríe.

—Yo era más bonito —miente pensando que desde luego Inglaterra era monísimo... más que monísimo.

—Pero tú a mí no me gustas, es normal que te sueñe más feo de lo que eres si cabe —miente tratando de concentrarse en algo para no pensar de nuevo en lo bien que se ve ahora... ¡El pudding! Vuelve a comérselo y luego sorprendido con eso de ser monísimo—. ¡No soy ni era monísimo!

Francia se ríe habiendo oído lo de lo bien que se ve ahora, aunque frunce el ceño al notar que es la segunda mordida del pudding y que no ha pensado siquiera si está bueno o malo. Se cruza de brazos.

—Piensa en el pudding, s'il vous plait —pide sin pensar que escucha lo que piensa.

Inglaterra se da cuenta del pudding y de que se lo ha estado comiendo como distracción sin realmente darse cuenta, lo que significa que está por lo menos tan bueno como sus propios puddings... Si no más bueno y no se ha dado cuenta. Lo deja en el sitio temblando un poco y negando con la cabeza, nervioso.

—No puedes no haberte dado cuenta —toma un trozo del pudding y se lo lleva a la boca, empezando a evaluarlo en plan: consistencia, muy pastoso. Textura, bien... tiene más humedad de la que debería. Azúcar, un poco más de lo adecuado, nada que lo note un paladar no entrenado. Sabría mejor con un poco más de canela, la harina no está bien cernida, falta un toque de sal. Conclusión, la receta es una mierda, la elaboración ha sido demasiado precipitada, he olvidado un ingrediente... Angleterre debería considerarlo al menos delicioso.

Inglaterra abre los ojos impresionado al notar cómo evalúa Francia la comida y le presta atención como si estuviera cocinando mismamente.

—P-Puedes hacer eso... Con... —empieza inseguro y no se atreve a pedirle con el té por que no está seguro de haberlo hecho bien.

—Hacer... oh... —sonríe, escuchando que piensa en el té—, tu té debe estar perfectamente bien hecho —responde sonriendo y trata de recordar la taza de té que tomó hace rato pensando que cuando la tomó estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa no relacionada con el té, sino con leerle el pensamiento al inglés y en tomarse las dos tazas de dos tragos y engañarle con ello, encontrándolo incluso muy caliente.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos rezando porque esté bien, porque no presto mucha atención al hacerlo y no... Es decir, podía imaginarse pero...le mira aun esperando un veredicto y sin estar seguro de si lo quiere.

—Tengo que probarlo de nuevo —se encoge de hombros y toma una de las tazas, llevándosela a los labios.

Aprieta los ojos verdes, queestebienquestebienquestebueno reza para sí mismo.

Francia se ríe mentalmente antes de darle un trago y pensar en la línea: Earl Grey, twinnings, demasiado aceite de bergamota en esta ocasión, ya lo había notado... y está frío. Un poco más fuerte de lo que a mí me gusta, aunque está un poco ligero para lo que le gusta a Angleterre, extraño punto medio, que no creo que haya logrado a propósito. Faltó calor en la percolación... está pasable, como siempre.

El inglés suspira.

—Ni bloody idea —protesta pensando en ir a buscar hielo.

—¿Hielo? ¿Para qué quieres hielo? —pregunta confundido, pensando que el té está bueno como está, honestamente.

—Está frío —explica—. El hielo... Hará que eso sea un punto añadido.

Francia sonríe y piensa que Inglaterra lo está entendiendo mal.

—Ehh... cher. Non, non... TODO lo que como lo evalúo así y no hay nada en general que me parezca especialmente bueno, a excepción de las cosas que cocino con TOTAL consciencia y delicadeza.

—Pasable —repite el veredicto.

—Todo, todo es pasable —le mira sonriendo de lado y pensando que de todas las cosas que cocina, la única que es pasable es el té... y que de todas las veces que hace té, ninguna le queda tan bueno como a él... arruga la nariz por esto último.

Inglaterra ladea la cabeza pensando que si todo esta pasable debe disfrutar con realmente muy poca comida y eso es un poco triste porque él creía que Francia disfrutaba con la comida.

—¿Cuántos tés disfrutas tú? —pregunta levantando las cejas. El británico le mira pensando en cuantos tés conoce.

—Todos.

—¿Los prepare quien los prepare? —levanta las cejas.

—Si es té... —sonríe pensando que quizás es que él no tenga mucho paladar, pero suele quejarse por vicio. Francia sonríe también, un poco sorprendido.

—¡Pero si te pasas la vida protestando, Angleterre!

Él se sonroja un poco pero sonríe un poquito pensando que a veces cuanto más le gusta algo más lo niega, parpadea y niega con la cabeza.

—No! No... I mean... Si no me gusta niego que me guste —aclara en voz alta. Francia se ríe a carcajadas.

—He pasado toda la vida diciéndote que lo que piensas y lo que dices no coinciden en nada, cher... es hermoso comprobarlo —levanta un brazo y le abraza por la espalda.

Él se tensa cuando le pasa el brazo pensando en si acercársele o no.

—No... no has comprobado nada, frog! —protesta mintiendo y pensando de nuevo que esta poción es un asco y no entiende para que la están tomando si Francia ya lo sabe todo.

—France no lo sabe todo... —le sonríe pensando que es muy muy mono, y se ve muy muy lindo cuando protesta y que no tiene idea de por qué no están más cerca en estos momentos, tocándose. Le pasa la imagen del muslo desnudo del inglés por la cabeza y el sonido de un gemido diciendo su nombre—, ven acá...

El británico se sonroja aún más temblando al oír lo que piensa, pensando en lo mismo, pero un tanto más escandalizado.

La ancianita que vive al lado de la casa de Francia, que es parecida a la que le hace de ama de llaves en la manera en la que ve todo lo que hace, se preocupa y le quiere, pero nunca dice nada al respecto, como su secretaria, se acerca ellos.

* * *

_Dios, que mareante fue escribir esto XD Ancianita! no! nooooo!_


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Qué piensas, Angleterre? ¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando te beso? ¿O cuando te toco? —susurra Francia sin enterarse de la ancianita vecina, le pone una mano en el pecho y le atrae hacia él, besándole la mejilla, pensando en lo mucho que le gusta su mandíbula perfectamente rasurada.

Inglaterra aguanta el aliento al sentir el tacto y se plantea por primera vez en qué piensa cuando pasan esas cosas... como si acaso pudiera usar su cerebro entonces.

—I-I...

—Monsieur —sonríe la ancianita carraspeando un poco. Francia sonríe, escuchando más a Inglaterra con total atención, intentando girarle la cara pensando por cierto en la piel de la espalda del inglés, en su mano recorriendo su culo y en lo calientito que es él en general.

... y sin notar a la ancianita.

—No... no podrás saberlo, no... no funciona así... —explica pensando que no puede sentir lo que siente solo oír lo que lleva al plano consciente

—Pardonex moi, monsieur France —insiste la ancianita.

—Pero que acaso no pien... —empieza y se detiene al escuchar a la ancianita pensando que como sea la vecina o el ama de llaves, a Inglaterra va a darle algo.

El británico se sonroja aún más apartándose de Francia de golpe y sonrojándose mucho, con la cabeza gacha quenomehayavistoquenomehayavistoquenomereconozcaquenosepaqueocurre.

—Mademoiselle Garnier! —Francia sonríe forzadamente, pensando en la cabeza de la santa vecina rodando por los suelos mientras se levanta.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas al oír eso y sonríe pensando en lo cínico, sin levantar la cabeza y sin decir nada.

—Monsieur... pardone moi por la interrupción, solo quisiera saber si todo anda en orden o necesita cualquier cosa —explica la ancianita.

—¡Qué gusto verla por aquí! —sigue con la voz de absoluta alegría, pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros a la mujer y girándola para darle la espalda al inglés, pensando que así no le verá, entonces no se apanicará y saldrá corriendo para variar haciendo un drama—. Bien sûr! Todo está parfaitement... ¿cómo está usted?

Inglaterra agradece el gesto apartando la cara hacia otro lado y recordándole a Francia que POR SI NO SE HA DADO CUENTA lleva un vestido. La ancianita mira a Francia y le sonríe

—He estado preocupada por la agitación nocturna y sé que ha habido quejas por música en la madrugada y un hombre en moto.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco a Inglaterra, pensando que claro que si se ha dado cuenta y que es una pena que no esté completamente desnudo aun... Inglaterra se sonroja aún más tratando de voltearse del todo para darles la espalda volviendo de forma tensa al té.

—Oh... Ma chère amie, espero no la hayan despertado a usted —pregunta sonriendo aunque con cara de preocupación, pensando en el sexo en la moto de una manera completamente... explícita—. Debe disculparme, pero un... amigo —le cierra un ojo, sin dejar de pensar en la escena—... mío, uno más especial que todos, ma cher... ha venido en la noche a darme serenata.

El inglés piensa en un destello en meterse a la casa, sobre todo por el asunto de la moto y eso que habla la anciana y en lo que piensa Francia, atragantándose con el té.

—Ah, entonces todo está bien —sonríe la mujer—. No me gustaría que un caballero como usted se metiera en líos, señorito —le medio riñe.

Francia piensa que si se mete la adorable mujer le verá y hará más preguntas. Camina unos pasos más hacia la puerta con la mujer bien tomada de los hombros. Baja el tono y le sonríe.

—Estoy en el más grande de los líos de la vida, mademoisselle... —piensa en Inglaterra y en lo que se han dicho un rato antes, en lo que se quieren, en lo importante que es todo y en lo jodidamente contento que está. Se acerca al oído de la mujer y le susurra—. Je suis en amoureux —olvidando por un momento, desde luego, que puede oírle.

Inglaterra se apanica un poco por sus palabras mientras siente embriagarle un sentimiento cálido y sonríe sinceramente sin pensar en América esta vez. La mujer mira a Francia.

—Eso c'est trés magnifique, me alegro que por fin haya dejado los malos vicios para dejar a alguien entrar en su corazón, mi más sincera enhorabuena.

Francia no escucha nada dado que en realidad Inglaterra está teniendo un montón de sentimientos, pero ningún pensamiento concreto... y recordando que debe haberle oído, se gira a mirarle de reojo, algo preocupado, pensando que seguramente le ha parecido mal oírlo una vez más, riñéndose a sí mismo por decirlo, como siempre, la mira con cierta tristeza, pensando en sus palabras y el asunto de los malos vicios.

—... Ehh... —se queda sin palabras unos instantes, pensando que están muy jodidos, y luego vuelve a la actitud de siempre, ¡el show debe continuar! así que vuelve a sonreír—. Él es muy tímido, mademoisselle... está sentado ahí conmigo teniendo una fiesta del té y estoy seguro de que querría que nos dejara solos, así que... le agradecería enormemente que me permita invitarla a mi casa la próxima semana...

Inglaterra les mira de reojo sin saber muy bien que hacer pensando en que de hecho no le había parecido mal y recordando otra vez a Estados Unidos y que si la mujer le ve será un problema entrando en pánico ahora sí, sale corriendo a la casa.

Y Francia GRITA "Merde!" en su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, pensando en la sangre de la mujer manchando el pasto del jardín. Ella asiente sin enterarse, claro.

—Ningún problema, mon cher —y se sobresalta cuando la puerta de la casa se cierra de golpe—. Huy, espero no haberle importunado—. Ya me marcho, muy buen día —se despide ella.

—Non, no se preocupe, ma cher... una preciosa dama como usted nunca puede importunar —sonríe más—, debe haberse puesto celoso —le susurra al oído queriendo estrangularla. Le da dos besos, con su mayor sonrisa y la acompaña a la puerta del jardín.

Inglaterra les espía desde dentro de la casa y aprieta los ojos con fuerza riñéndose por haberse soltado tanto y auto culpándose por no proteger a América. La anciana se deja guiar sin enterarse de nada, riéndose un poquito.

—Sois imposible, monsieur —responde.

Francia se ríe un poco, mientras escucha a Inglaterra y siente un nudo en el estómago, con ganas de echarse a llorar. Deja a la mujer en la puerta del jardín sin dejar de sonreírle, pensando que no ha pasado nada en realidad como para que el inglés se ponga así y que todo siempre parece por desgracia, llevarles al mismo maldito lugar. Al fin despide a la mujer con la mano y se gira a empezar a caminar a la casa, pensando que ahora Inglaterra querrá tomarse la contrapoción y largarse a casa...

—¡Tú le has dicho lo que está pasando! —reclama apretando los ojos y sentándose en el suelo de la sala, bajo la ventana desde que los espiaba.

—¿Le he dicho a quién? ¿A mi vecina que no ve ni tres montados en un burro aunque traiga gafas? —murmura entre dientes, caminando con desgana a la casa.

—La moto, la guitarra, el otro tío en tu ventana, tú subiendo por la sábana en la ventana —responde Inglaterra—. ¡Esto no es solo la anciana, yo no estoy teniendo cuidado!

—No hay nadie que… Esté tan interesado en QUIEN viene a verme —abre la puerta de la casa.

—Esto no es tu culpa, es mía, es mía, es mía —grita balanceándose—. ¡Mira lo que hago! ¡Mira lo que le hago a America!

Francia se queda frío al oír eso con la mente en blanco, por completo, sintiendo que le estrujan el pecho pensando después de unos instantes, que no hay nada que pueda decirle respecto a eso... más allá de rogarle que no le deje... y otra vez España aparece en su cabeza, con las migajas, recordándole la mierda que va a ser cuando se largue.

—Mira lo que te hago a ti... —susurra—. What the hell with the bloody Spain? —protesta.

El francés se paraliza más aún, pensando con horror que si se entera va a irse para siempre.

—No, no... no... piensa en algo más... piensa en lo que sea —susurra para sí, tratando de pensar en comida, en recetas... en sexo.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos malentendiendo y levanta la vista por que Francia debe haber llegado ya al salón

—¿Has ido con él? —pregunta ligeramente histérico recordando la primera vez en la que Francia se fue a tirarse a España después de estar con él y como desde entonces le guarda un odio y un rencor visceral.

Francia parpadea, tratando de empatar lo que oye, con lo que piensa, con un escalofrío.

—Non —es su respuesta automática.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué iba a irme para siempre? —insiste.

—Que si... he ido con... —se ríe un poco, con el ceño fruncido, pensando en lo absurdo que es esto ahora mismo—. Merde, Angleterre... no te he dicho ya que... —se queda callado y se repite a si mismo como un mantra "él no sabe que eres tú, él no sabe que eres tú, él no sabe que eres tú"

—¿Yo no... no sé quién eres? —pregunta sin entender, aun sin creerse que no se haya ido con España otra vez.

—Espagne sabe que salgo con alguien y que estoy hasta el mismo infierno por esa persona... —piensa aun en el mantra... elnosabequeerestú—. No sabe que eres tú —miente repitiéndose eso a si mismo mentalmente.

Abre los ojos verdes como platos... y se muerde el labio pensando que de hecho él también se lo dijo (pero no se lo dijo) a Suiza y Estados Unidos, pensando que es algo así.

—¿Qué... Qué dice él?

Francia se tranquiliza un poco al escuchar que también se lo dijo a alguien más, sentándose en uno de los sillones, insistiendo aun en el mantra de "no sabe que eres tú"

—Ya has dicho que no sabe que soy yo, no lo digas más —protesta porque no es eso lo que está preguntando, levantándose del suelo.

—Que yo... es que... —se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Él no sabe que eres tú pero sabe que —nosabequeerestúnosabequeerestú—, esa persona está con alguien más. Es que quiero que estés totalmente seguro que no lo sabe —susurra.

—Olvídalo, olvida esto, olvida a Spain, olvida al bloody niño, a tu vecina y... —protesta agarrándose el pelo sin querer esta escena otra vez, empezando a estar cansado de ella.

—Me ha dicho que debo... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. No deja de dar por culo con que debería dejarte y que voy a salir terriblem... —se detiene, también cansado de esta escena y de todo el drama pero no sin la nota angustiante en el estómago al saber que Inglaterra está cansado de esto... y si se cansa de esto, va a dejarlo y la voz de España diciéndole que es patético retumba en su cabeza.

Inglaterra se le acerca y le da una bofetada.

—La cosa es que, cher... lo paso tan bien contigo, que todos los demás contras de mi lista y de la lista de los demás se esf... —se queda callado, sintiendo el golpe de la bofetada, girando la cabeza, pensando en lo jodidamente fuerte que es y lo mucho que detesta que le golpee.

—Basta de pensar en que me iré —le señala muy seriamente—. Basta.

Francia piensa un instante, que ese pensamiento es bastante nuevo en su vida, y también lo tiene cansado...

—Si estás cansado basta de ello, me haces daño a mí también cuando tienes miedo —le responde diciendo exactamente lo que piensa. Francia se pregunta a si mismo por qué le hace daño con eso, pero no se atreve a decirlo, así que lo descarta.

—Bien —responde pensando que esto debe ser una garantía de que no va a irse, relajándose un poco.

—¡Porque no me gusta hacerte daño, imbécil! —replica haciéndose bolita en el sofá.

—Estaba yo diciendo... —responde bastante más tranquilo después de la cachetada—, que aun cuando todo esto me hace daño, tú... rosbif cejudo, me haces más feliz del daño que me haces —le pasa una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra sigue hecho bolita pensando en que todo es tan... exagerado. Francia sonríe, pensando que algún inconveniente tiene que tener vivir toda una vida enamorado y enamorando al país del amor.

—Por algo lucho por no enamorarme, todo es demasiado... DEMASIADO, cher.

El británico se deja caer de costado hacia él pensando que seguramente es hasta ridículo que sea todo tan melodramático.

—El autoproclamado love country.

Francia le acaricia la espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Es absurdo pensar que soy el país del amour... si mi vida amorosa es una mierda —soy un cobarde, piensa.

—El amor es una mierda —sentencia.

—Y es la cosa más fantastique del mundo —le pone una mano en el pecho, sonriendo. Cierra los ojos verdes para oír los latidos de su corazón.

—Cochino mundo entonces —sentencia.

Francia sonríe, acercándosele y besándole, él sigue con los ojos cerrados cuando siente sus labios, sin pensar en nada en realidad, solo sintiéndole y es un silencio sepulcral, porque el francés tampoco piensa en nada, profundizando el beso, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón desbocado... otro de esos besos reparadores al parecer.

—Vamos a la cama, ¿quieres? —le pregunta, pasándole una mano por el pelo al separarse después de unos instantes.

Inglaterra se separa aun un instante saboreando lo mucho que le gusta y pensando en cómo mierda consigue Francia repararle tanto con solo un beso, recordando la vez en su cocina con el atado a la silla y siendo de la época colonial en la que le ODIABA.

El francés sonríe con esto, tranquilizándose también un poco y pensando que en realidad no tiene idea de cómo lo logra, pero que es una absoluta bendición que logre hacerlo, si no ya se hubieran matado. Le pasa una mano por el pelo de nuevo.

—Quizás podemos ver Romeo and Juliet.

—¿Verla? —pregunta mirándole y de hecho buscando un reloj para ver qué hora es.

Francia sonríe, porque no hay relojes en su casa.

—Podríamos recitarla entera acostados en mi cama mientras hacemos eso de... el abrazo especial —se ríe de sí mismo y del inglés pensando en cuando eran pequeños.

—Aun no es media noche, ni siquiera se ha puesto el sol... —protesta sonrojándose con el abrazo especial... y teniendo una idea en un flash, levanta las cejas y aprieta los ojos pensando en el himno del Arsenal para intentar que sea sorpresa, levantándose del sillón.

—Odio esta bloody poción —repite.

Francia se ríe, sorprendido del asunto del himno del Arsenal y pensando que le gustan mucho sus sorpresas. Toma su guitarra, la mano de Francia y empieza a concentrarse en SOLO el siguiente paso.

—Escalerasesaclerasescaleras

El francés se ríe, dejándole hacer sin intentar averiguar que planea, imaginándose cosas como a él tocando la guitarra con SOLO la guitarra puesta.

—Eso... Es... Yo no... —balbucea mientras sube las escaleras "escaleras escaleras escaleras" tratando de alejar su imagen, sonrojado.

El galo se ríe más pensando en el beso de los dos Inglaterras y en lo bien que la pasó ese día. El británico se sonroja aún más y recuerda alguna fantasía propia con dos francias.

—BOLLOCKS! —grita mientras llegan arriba y empieza "puertapuertapuerta" concentrándose en una de las puertas del primer piso.

El francés sonríe con los ojos brillantes pensando en...JA! ¡Lo sabía!

—Bloodybloodybloodyhell! —protesta con el ceño fruncido pasándose de largo el cuarto de Francia y pensando que de hecho eso sería un desastre porque ambos francias se besarían a sí mismos y seguro se olvidarían de él... Y aun así el idiota disfrutaría el espectáculo

—No me jodas, Angleterre... No soy TAN egoísta —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero sí tan presumido y narcisista —replica llegando a la última puerta, abriéndola y subiendo las escaleras al tejado, pensando en cuando le dio el espejo.

Frunce el ceño pensando que su presunción en cuanto al sexo está basada por completo en lo bien que lo hace él, no en lo bien que lo pasa y que de ninguna manera podría vivir pensando que alguien la pasara mal con él en la cama sin siquiera notar a donde van.

Inglaterra piensa que patéticamente no la pasaría demasiado mal ni que solo le dejaran mirar, aunque puede que tuviera algunos celos... sacude la cabeza.

—Como en el Louvre —cambia de tema.

—Padrón? —dándole vueltas a que él es el mejor en la cama del MUNDO entero... Sale de sus pensamientos con el inglés.

—Mira dónde estás —le pide sonriendo y abriendo las manos, viendo toda la ciudad y la puesta de sol a lo lejos pensando que es como el día en la azotea del Louvre, solo que esta vez no llueve.

—Oh! —deja de mirar al suelo y sonríe, pensando en lo hermosa que es París. Los ojos verdes ruedan pensando que si lo es.

—London es más bonita —vuelve a discutir conectando el amplificador. El francés niega con la cabeza.

—London es bonita, pero París es la ciudad más bonita del mundo —replica sonriendo y pensando si le cantara el himno el amor, negando otra vez con la cabeza unos segundos más tarde pensando en que en realidad no es necesario y... Esta más de humor para algo más... Como los beatles, concluye sonriendo. Inglaterra sonríe de lado pensando que solo le concedería eso de que París lo es porque no pueden hacer esto que hacen en Londres... Sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

—Quizás podrías cantar tú —propone tratando de centrarse en otra cosa.

—¿Qué quieres tocarme? —suspira, acercándose a él pasándole una mano por el pelo. Sonríe.

Inglaterra se sonroja pensando obscenidades con el doble sentido. Carraspea sentándose muy digno y tomando la guitarra, planteándose por UN momento quitarse el vestido como ha pedido Francia y sonrojándose otra vez, quien se ríe y abre los ojos como platos ante la idea...

—No! Nononono! —grita sonrojándose aún más al recordar que sabe lo que piensa.

—Veo que los mariscos surtieron efecto... —bromea sentándose tras él con las piernas abiertas, de manera que quede entre ellas.

—Bloody hell... Detesto esta poción —protesta diciendo lo que piensa y apretando los ojos.

—No la detestas, eso no es cierto —le besa la nuca—. ¿Quieres que te cante... El himno al amor? —le susurra al oído pensando que quizás... Sea otra vez demasiado y que al final detesta oír esas cosas.

—No es por los mariscos, git... Es que... —se queda callado pensando en que muchas veces intenta gustarle porque no entiende que es lo que le gusta de él en realidad—. Canta lo que quieras, puedo tocar el himno al amor —asegura tomando la guitarra y pensando que después de todo es él quien no le deja decirle esas cosas.

—¿No sabes por qué me gustas? —replica sorprendido, pensando en sus besos por pensar algo y sonríe pensando en cuando se sonroja, o cuando se ríen, o cuando le busca con los labios, o cuando frunce el ceño concentrado en el trabajo—. Tienes razón, con esas cejas tan horribles yo tampoco entiendo cómo es que me gustas —sonríe pensando que en el fondo incluso sus grandes cejas con personalidad le agradan.

—Pero... —aprieta los ojos pero medio sonríe—. Es que tu podrías ir con quien quisieras, con cualquiera —sigue porque siempre se ha sentido inseguro de eso y esa es una de las explicaciones que se daba a si mismo más a menudo, "tú no eres lo bastante, él es buenísimo, como iba a fijarse en ti". Francia se hace un poco de lado para verle a la cara.

—Angleterre... —le riñe aunque piensa que en verdad ha estado con gente muy muy atractiva, en citas bastante huecas por cierto—. Es cierto que podría estar con cualquiera —responde pensando que aun así, siempre ha vuelto a buscar a Inglaterra.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta en voz alta y se teme que la cosa vaya por el lado de que justo ahora que está con Estados Unidos... Bueno, le haya dado por los retos o algo así, no sería la primera vez que se reta a sí mismo a conseguir... Francia frunce el ceño y le suelta un poco, pensando en que cual es la parte que no entiende de su problema con Inglaterra.

—¿Tú crees que esto es algo... De esta semana?

—No... —susurra pensando que de hecho llevan con esto desde el verano.

—Creo que entonces no tienes idea de nada —replica expresando lo que piensa, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué idea debería tener? —se vuelve un poco para mirarle.

"Y antes del verano... Quoi?", piensa.

—Antes del verano tú estabas... Russia... —responde pensando en Londres y su salón el día del té...

—Antes del verano yo tuve sexo con Russie, oui, y con más gente —y piensa en que tanto empujo él a que pasara lo del niño, arrepintiéndose hoy un poco de eso—. Pero eso no cambia nada... —le pasa una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra piensa en Rusia y América y en lo que paso en Moscú con Great Britain y luego en lo mal que lo pasó en el campamento cuando le hizo a Estados Unidos... Se detiene tratando de concentrarse en algo más.

—Le odio —sentencia con los ojos cerrados.

—Es decir, Oui... Es cierto que yo no estaba... Así —se señala a si mismo—. Pero...—frunce el ceño confundido con la imagen de América atado en la camioneta.

—¡Olvídalo! —suplica al notar que lo ha visto—. ¡Olvida eso, olvídalo!

—¿Le odias? —le mira... Y piensa en Rusia.

Y por la misma línea de pensamiento piensa en un flash en él violando a Francia.

—Bloody hell! —se concentra en Rusia también—. Yes.

El galo sigue pensando en por que querrá que lo olvide y luego pensando en España y en America con traje de independencia, decidiendo olvidarlo porque no es la mejor idea incursionar en los pensamientos... Y luego se ve siendo violado y aprieta los ojos.

—Russie...—trata de volver a concentrarse.

—I'm sorry I'm sorry —se disculpa al notar lo que está viendo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Francia le toca la mejilla, pensando en el beso de después, con él atado a la silla y en lo reparador que fue.

—Calma... —susurra.

Inglaterra suspira pensando que de hecho, seguramente lo fue más para él, porque en esa época lo necesitó muchísimo durante muchísimo tiempo y que de hecho por eso le violó.

El francés le mira tristemente, sintiéndose culpable... Y pensando que incluso en esos tiempos le quería mucho, mucho, aun cuando le entretenía lastimarle y luego piensa en el despecho, y la envidia que sentía, en el niño sufriendo bastante inocentemente con la subida de los impuestos, la idea maquiavélica de arrancarle al niño de las manos y el esfuerzo que le costó no pensar en el daño que le haría. El británico rasga la guitarra y sin pensar, se pone a cantar.

—And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world —sin querer saber más de eso de épocas pasadas, superadas y aburridas.

Su pensamiento se detiene cuando le escucha cantar, pasándole de nuevo una mano por el pelo, pensando en lo mucho que disfruta cuando le permite peinarle y tocarle y besarle.

—I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on —sigue y sonríe un poco con el asunto de sentados en el tejado, dejándose hacer en el pelo. Francia sonríe, pensando que le quiere.

* * *

_Y ahí siguen en su peligrosa burbuja, esperemos que no estalle..._


End file.
